Family Laws
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: [Complete[Pre HBP]First story.Hermione chooses her friends over her rightful place in her family. Can she still find love in a Slytherin even with her choice?
1. Kinda not flowing but I needed to start

Chapter 1  
  
It's Only the Beginning  
  
Why can't school be year round? I mean summer just began, and already I miss school. At least I have a family that cares about me. Poor Harry. Better take a shower, then I can practice some spells, I am legal. I also have an appointment for my apparition test.  
  
Hermione got up, and walked to her large bathroom. She got in her shower, and closed the door. She got washed quickly.  
  
When she came out she put on her robe, and dried her hair with a little spell. She walked to her closet.  
  
She, Hermione Granger, had finally grown up. Not just her maturity. Merlin knows she was always mature. Her looks finally also blossomed. Her hair now had a slightly spring to it. She had all the things that made her 'wanted' with guys.  
  
She picked out a nice sleeveless shirt with little warrior turtles. She then picked out a short camo skirt with a shell belt that went to her knees, and black flip-flops. She magically put green streaks in her hair, and put it up in pig tails.  
  
  
  
She left her room to go down stairs. She walked into the kitchen, "Geoffrey?" She called.  
  
"Yes mistress Granger?" Asked her butler. She smiled curtly at him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could make me some breakfast. Where are mum and dad?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Mistress and Master Grangers are unavailable currently. What would you like?" He asked her.  
  
"Three scrambled eggs, you know what I like in them, some sausages, and a cappuccino would be great. Thanks." She said going into the breakfast room.  
  
She suddenly wondered about her life. She was indeed a Muggleborn. Her parents were accomplished dentists. They had as much money as the Malfoys, if not more.  
  
She looked at the time. It was almost noon. She had her test at three. Geoffrey placed her breakfast in front of her. She thanked him, and ate quickly.  
  
Soon it was approaching three. She stepped to the fireplace. She had her house connected by floo for the order. "Department Of Magical Transportation." She said clearly.  
  
With a whirl she felt herself becoming increasingly sick. She landed with a thump at her destination.  
  
She walked to the front desk, and sign in. After about half an hour's wait she was called.  
  
She walked in to a hallway like room. A man in his twenties greeted her.  
  
"Travis Hammocks," He started sticking out his hand to her. "I will be your test administrator for today.."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hammocks." She said accepting his hand.  
  
She apperated to her house excitedly. She held her new found license in her purse. She looked at the clock. It was approaching five.  
  
An idea then struck Hermione. Harry was also legal. The Dursleys wouldn't know what hit them. Two full grown wizards in their house.  
  
She apperated to Harry's room. Surprisingly he was working on his homework. He spun around, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hermione. You look fantastic, but what are you doing here?" He asked her a little surprised.  
  
"Harry we're legal. The Dursleys won't know what hit them. How about a little 'magic' to spice up their lives? They know about magic so it's not against the law." She said smiling with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Harry looked daunted upon his friend, and nodded. He got out his wand. They locked him inside, so he simply used an unlocking spell.  
  
Hermione, and Harry stormed downstairs where the Dursleys appeared to be having a quiet meal.  
  
"Trout? How about making it a little more lively? Wouldn't you think? Hermione?" He asked her holding his wand tightly.  
  
They looked frightened. Dudley looked at Hermione, and smiled. She looked disgusted as his eyes raked her body.  
  
"Harry, he's looking at me. We should do something about that." She said pulling out her own wand.  
  
"Of course. So Duddykins, are you looking at Hermione? Pupilles Tralamax!" Harry said waving his wand towards Dudley.  
  
Hermione burst into laughter when his eye balls popped out, and started a tap dance on the table. Harry also soon doubled over laughing. Harry then returned them in the rightful place.  
  
"You bastard!" Dudley yelled at him a little less fearful.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Harry asked innocently keeping a straight face.  
  
"No, Harry watch. I learned this in N.E.W.T Charms. Leviollus Tranditus!" She said at Mr. Dursley. All his hair on his body disappeared, including eyebrows and such.  
  
Harry doubled over laughing. She reversed it.  
  
"Boy, you are still mine until you are eighteen, and you will be kicked out of that school of yours!" He said his face becoming a shade of violet.  
  
"We're legal. Seventeen is legal in the WIZARDING WORLD!" He said screaming the last part. Hermione had winked at him to do that. She had put magical boundaries so that the entire house was soundproof.  
  
"Shut up, boy!" Mrs. Dursley said looking around expecting to see news crews.  
  
"Harry remember last year in N.E.W.T Transfiguration when we practiced turning one another body parts into that of animals?" She said smiling a friendly smiling at the now horrified family before her.  
  
Harry returned the smile, "Yeah, remember what Ron did to Seamus?" He asked her smiling.  
  
"You mean this?" She asked waving her wand at Mrs. Dursley. She suddenly became somewhat like a centaur. She started crying. Dudley seemed impressed.  
  
"That's it. Did you remember to cast a videotaping charm on your wand? We'll have to show this to Ron." He said turning his Aunt back to normal.  
  
She nodded. She cast a spell to pack all of his luggage, and cast another to bring it downstairs. She received a nod when she asked whether he had gotten his license. "My house then."  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled as soon as she vanished. She popped up again a second later. "I don't know where your house is."  
  
"Oh silly me. Here." She said grabbing on to him. Together they apperated to her own house.  
  
"That was great, and your house is incredible, but I shouldn't stay here." He said.  
  
Besides her protest, he left to the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed. At least she had gotten a nice video tape, and reminded Harry to get out of the hell hole.  
  
She apperated to her room, and fell on her bed, Today was a long day, and she was tired.  
  
  
  
What time is it? It's midnight. Damn, I'm hungry. What are mum and dad doing up?  
  
"Hermione sweetie?" She heard her father say. She nodded to him.  
  
"We have some news," Her mother said. "You're Pureblood." 


	2. Well it gets a lil better, thanks for th...

A/N SOrry I forgot the disclaimer in last chapter, so I'm putting it! Also I'm just gonna post everything I have so it will start to get smooth  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from HP, or any other band or clothing line I might use! I don't even own Benji and Joel Madden from Good Charlotte, even though they might not be in the story for a while!   
  
Hermione woke up in her own bed. She just had the strangest dreams. She looked around, and saw her mum there.  
  
"Honey, you're awake. Let me get you some water. Accio water." She said whipping out a long nine inch redwood wand. "Baby, she's awake!" Her mother yelled.  
  
Her father apperated in. She looked as if she was about to pass out, again.  
  
"Don't Hermione. We had valid reasons to keep this from you. For one, your last name isn't Granger. It's Slytherin. I think that's enough information for you, now. We'll tell you before you go back to school." Her father said happily.  
  
"Yes, that's enough dear. We have a conference in a couple of weeks with the Malfoys. The Daily Prophet will be present, so you need not worry about telling everyone. I believe their son Draco already knew. He just had to make you miserable for some reasons." Her mother said wearily. Then her father piped up.  
  
"We're going to spend vacation with them soon, I believe. Quidditch World Cup, shopping, everything. Malfoys are dear friends. Oh yes I forgot something."  
  
"Our names.." His wife reminded him wearily.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, yes. Thomas and Suzy Slytherin. I'm no dentist. I'm Head of Magical Sports and Games, and your mother is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Anything else?" He asked smiling widely.  
  
"Her relationship to the Malfoys."  
  
"Oh yes, treat them with respect. Pure blood lines are good. We expect you and Draco to be friends. What else.. Oh yes, no friends with anyone below you. That means no Mudblood or Muggle lovers for friends. Is that it?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Hermione meanwhile looked very, very pale. She looked at both of them hoping to see some trace of a smile telling them it was Joke On Hermione Day. None appeared.  
  
"You're joking?" She asked them hopefully. His father frowned.  
  
"Joking? Why would we joke?" He asked her. She looked at him.  
  
"You can't be serious. The Malfoys? Lucius used to be in prison, because he was caught as a Deatheater in my fifth year."  
  
"Yes, well he got released. The fools believed he wasn't working for Voldemort, or something. He said he was under Imperius."  
  
"I'm supposed to hat Muggleborns when just earlier I thought I was one." Her father slowly nodded.  
  
"Give her time. Would you like to get your mind off it? You can do whatever you want as long as you bring your wand." Her mother said.  
  
Hermione thinking it was a good idea, got dressed, and apperated to the nearest place she knew was having a Wizard's party. She came in, and saw familiar and unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Granger, or should I say Slytherin?" Someone said coming behind her to whisper it in her ear. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked him not moving.  
  
"So Tom and Suzy finally told you. Good then. Feels good not to have to bother a Pureblood I like. Only a matter of time before everyone knows. Also, might I compliment you on your wardrobe selection." He whispered.  
  
She sighed, and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was wearing cargo shorts, and a camo shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. His hair was no longer gelled back, but was put in soft spike, and some green color on the tips. His eyes were as intense as ever, even though they showed no emotion.  
  
"I know I'm good looking, but staring won't help." He said sarcastically putting a smirk onto his face. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"It's alright, besides you're hott yourself. If you paid enough attention you would see most guys staring at you." He said smirking even more. She blushed, again. "Care for a dance?"   
  
She nodded as they were on the dance floor in no time. Suddenly a slow song came on. She looked at him awkwardly, as if questioning him. He simply put his hands on her waist. She followed suit by putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
After a couple of seconds, someone bumped into them, pushing them closer. Hermione started to back away, but Draco put his hands on her back. There was no space between them as Hermione put her hands around his neck.  
  
Soon the song was over, and another came. It was a fast one, yet Hermione and Draco hadn't noticed.  
  
"May I cut in?" Someone pushed in between Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Finnigan, ever touch me again, and I will curse you to Venus." Draco said, moving away. "I'll talk you later, Hermione. If not then some time soon." He said walking into the crowd.  
  
Hermione shot Seamus an angry look, but danced with him anyway.  
  
"Hermione, what's with you and Malfoy? I mean.. He's Malfoy. Be careful, he hates Muggleborns." Seamus told her.  
  
If only he knew. She nodded to him, not saying a word. 


	3. More so soon

A/N Their might be an encounter wink wink! I'll have lots to the plot soon! So when they finally do get together, don't think it's over! It's not over! Hogwarts will have fun. maybe breaking up for some reasons! Definantly Voldy!  
  
Disclaimer: Chappy two  
  
A week later, and Hermione was slowly adjusting to this. She could still be friends with Harry and Ron, because they were Purebloods. She didn't know how she would manage to be rude to anyone because of their heritage. She had to, though. She had to be the spitting image of a Slytherin member of family.  
  
She remembered her father and mother leaving yesterday for the conference with the Malfoys. She expected it to be in the Daily Prophet today.  
  
Is if one cue her Daily Prophet owl came swooping down. She put money in its pouch, and opened it.  
  
Pure Blood Line  
  
BY: Patricia Thomson  
  
The Conference about Muggle Punishable laws today had some interesting news. Participants in this conference were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, The New Minister of Magic Tracy Mullis, Teresa Zambini, and surprisingly, Thomas and Suzy Slytherin. Yes, the heirs of one of Hogwarts founders, Salazar Slytherin. The conversation quickly was averted from the main topic to Hogwarts itself.  
  
Teresa Zambini's son Blaise, Malfoy's boy Draco, and surprisingly enough The Slytherin Heir. Most of us do not know of her, but yet we do.  
  
She has been hiding her name, because of circumstances with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, say the Slytherins. We all know her as The Boy Who Lived's best friend, international super star, Viktor Krum's ex-girlfriend, and brightest of her year. Still don't know who I am talking about? HERMIONE GRANGER.   
  
Or should we say Hermione Slytherin. So it comes to my words that perhaps hope for more unity, and not just another prejudiced Muggleborn hating, Voldemort supporting person might come.   
  
Hermione, Draco, and Blaise will be going into their last year in Hogwarts before they go off into the real world. Good luck to you all from all the staff at the Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione read the article over, and over again. She just hoped her house wouldn't be stormed.  
  
She took a quick shower, and put on a halter top, and a skirt. She went downstairs to see her parents with a copy of the Daily Prophet. She had hers in her hand also.  
  
"Morning honey." Her father said flipping through the rest of his copy with some coffee in his hand.  
  
"This," She said pointing to her Daily Prophet, "is going to bring me into trouble." She finished sitting besides her mother.  
  
"I know, they didn't even put in any of our quotes." Her father said not understanding her point fully.  
  
"I mean for me. What about my friends?" She asked.  
  
"You have the Malfoys, and other Purebloods. Remember no Muggle lovers. That will mean you will be a lot closer with your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather's house. I don't know why you would be sorted into Gryffindor." Her mother said.  
  
"Yeah, fine. So what are we doing for the rest of the summer?" She asked hoping for a drastic change of subject, which didn't work.  
  
"We're going to the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer. Narcissa had her servants graciously prepare two guest bedrooms." Her mother said. Her father nodded, reading some more of the Prophet.  
  
"So, when are we going?"  
  
"Tonight. Just go and magically pack. Here use this, Accio Portable closet taker." She said, "Just put it in your closet, and in a few minutes everything will be in, and when you put it in your closet there, it will be exactly the same." Her mother said.  
  
Hermione walked upstairs, and put in in her closet. She meanwhile took her trunk with her school supplies, and packed it with everything she had.  
  
She then walked back into her closet to see a little box that was nearly weightless, and her closet empty. She smiled, and reminded herself to thank her mother.  
  
She grabbed everything, and walked downstairs, "Mum, can I use this for Hogwarts, and I'll send it back?" She asked her mum.  
  
"Of course. Should we get going, Tom?" Her mother asked her father.  
  
"Yes. You can apperate, but you don't know where it is. Let's just floo. Malfoy Manor!" His father said throwing floo powder into the fireplace with all the luggage. Soon her mother went, and then it was her turn. 


	4. Chapy 4

Disclaimer: Chappy two  
  
She stepped out to a beautiful place. It had portraits of Witches and Wizards, all presumed to be Malfoys. The floor was a marble with rugs everywhere. The furniture was a fine leather. The house was slightly larger then Hermione's own Manor, and a lot more interesting and incredible.  
  
"Wow." She simply said. She saw Narcissa and Lucius come out of a door to her right. Narcissa hugged her mother and father, while Lucius kissed her mother on the cheek and shook hands with her father.  
  
"Nice to see you both, and Hermione. A pleasure to see such a fine young lady." Lucius said shaking her hand. She accepted, though a little reluctantly. Narcissa beamed at her, and hugged her.  
  
"No need to worry, we had to be that way along with Draco for some reasons." Narcissa said. Hermione accepted this after a look from her parents. This was the second time she had heard for some reasons. She wanted to know now what the reasons were.  
  
A loud noise came from the stairs. Draco had just jumped from the second floor. Hermione looked in horror.  
  
"Draco, it's nice to see you." Suzy said hugging Draco, while Thomas just shook his hand.  
  
Draco was shirtless as if he had just gotten out of the shower. That was probably the case judging by his dripping hair. Not only did he have muscles, but a six pack. She thought he looked cute in his jeans with his underwear showing.  
  
"Draco, wonderful to see you." She said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Let me show you to your room." He said grabbing her luggage, and taking her hand. He led her upstairs.  
  
"I say by the end of they year they'll be a couple." Narcissa said so the two couldn't hear.  
  
"Of course not!" Lucius started as if the mere idea was preposterous, "By Christmas."  
  
"I give them until before summer." Thomas said.  
  
"I give them until the week is over." Suzy said laughing. They all smiled, and went into the dining room.  
  
Her room was somewhat like her own room, except it was in green and silver. It had a painting of her in it with her parents in robes from when she was little.  
  
"You like it?" He asked her putting the closet in this closet.   
  
"The portrait is.. Amazing." She said looking at it.  
  
"My parents had it done when we were little. I have one like it with my parents in my room. So anyway, my room is two doors down from the hall. We're sharing a bathroom. That's about it." He said. She smiled at him.  
  
"Draco wait." She said. He looked at her curiously. She motioned for him to sit down. "Your parents they usually seem so, so cold. Like in school. So do you."  
  
"Hermione, we don't accept anyone below us. It's the way most Pureblood families are. To us, we are normal. You have to be decent though. Like your own parents have told you, I imagine." He said sitting on one of the chairs in the large room. He put a fire in it.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that.. Does that mean that I have to basically.." She started as he cut her off.  
  
"Start a new life? It's not as hard as you make it out to be. Slytherins well, the house, we accept people easily. We aren't just stupid gits who can't do anything. We actually are nice, just to Purebloods." He said simply.   
  
She figured it as a tribal type thing. She loved her family more then anything. She would do what she had to do. She could find new best friends. If everyone in Slytherin house was like Draco, then she wouldn't have any problems.  
  
"How am I to be rude to people?" She asked him bluntly. He smirked a classic Malfoy smirk.  
  
"How are you rude to me? Imagine they just did something horrible to you. I mean they are horrible. Dirty little Mudbloods." He said with uttermost disgust.  
  
"I see……… So then I have to hate some people for their heritage, and other because they associate with them."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. She looked hesitant but nodded.  
  
Hermione tired, got undressed and put on a bathrobe. She went into the bathroom. It had a shower that was very large, and looked to fit about ten people comfortably. It had a toilet, two sinks, a mirror, and the most beautiful bath.  
  
The bath had different taps like the prefect's bathroom, but it had jets everywhere. It had two ends one was five foot and the other was a good eight. Then leading off it was a hot tub type bath.  
  
She filled the pool, and made sure the entire thing was filled with bubbles. When it was she took off her robe, and stepped inside. The water was nice and warm.  
  
Just then Draco came in, in a bathrobe also, "Damn, sorry Hermione." He said to her.  
  
"No, Draco. It's alright. It's big enough. If you want to take a bath here, I'll look away, and you can get in. We'll just keep a safe distance." He nodded to her as she looked around. It took all of her strength not to look.  
  
"You can turn around." He told her. She turned around, and saw from his shoulders up. His face looked so good. A pale complexion did work for him.  
  
"So, what kind of music do you like?" She asked him trying to get over the awkward silence that had taken place.  
  
"Surprisingly Limp Bizkit, Good Charlotte, MXPX, Linkin Park, New Found Glory." He said swimming a couple of laps.  
  
"No way, they're Muggle bands. I love them, but… You do?" She asked him very surprised. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Muggle bands? Of course not. They only do Muggle shows to make money. They're Pureblooded Wizards. All of them." He told her stopping his newly formed route.  
  
"I seriously had no clue. That's so cool." She said swimming over to him. He just nodded.  
  
There was a sudden tension between them. Draco slowly leaned in to her. They kissed gently for a few moments. Hermione realized what was going on when she felt his body heat getting nearer to her.  
  
"I'm done. I'll talk to you later Draco." She said wrapping her robe around her, and stepping out from the water. She quickly walked to her room.  
  
Hermione walked down in cargo pants, and a baggy hoodie. She walked downstairs to dinner. She greeted all of them, except for Draco. Then a servant came up, and put out all of the food.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, when is the Quidditch World Cup?" She asked him casually. Hermione and Draco were avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Please call me Lucius, I am after all your Godfather," He started seeing her surprised face. He smiled a bit, "It's in a week in France. It's Bulgaria vs. Sweden. We're apperating the day after tomorrow. It's all set. We're staying at a nice Wizarding Resort."  
  
"Hermione please pass the.." Draco said barely looking at her, and blushing, "Never mind. Accio potatoes." He said.  
  
"Draco, you know better then to use a wand at meals. We've taught you manners." His father corrected him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father." Draco said curtly.  
  
Draco got up early the next morning. He threw on some pants and a sleeveless shirt. He walked downstairs. He saw Hermione, and backed away slightly.  
  
She was wearing a short, white, sleeveless button up shirt with some Hawaiian type short shorts. She was reading in the living room.   
  
He ran back upstairs to get his new broom, Midnight Rider Dark. It was the choice for The Cup this year. They just barely came out.  
  
"Hermione up for a ride?" He asked her trying to play it cool.  
  
"Love to Draco. I've loved Quidditch ever since that summer with Viktor in Bulgaria. The team just never had an opening for my position. I mean it did, but Ron, I mean Weasley, just wanted it more. I could beat the Muggle lover out any day. I only have a Firebolt. I should get a new broom. Let me go ask Daddy." She said not giving him a chance to say anything.  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed to her parents room. Her father was just coming out.  
  
"Daddy, you know I love Quidditch. I was wondering if I could have money for a Midnight Rider Dark?" She asked him.  
  
He smirked, which she never saw before. He disappeared inside. He came out with a long package, and a sack full of maybe one hundred Galleons which was enough to buy everything and more.  
  
She took the package, and unwrapped it. She found the sleek, black broom in it. She quickly thanked her father, and rushed back downstairs.  
  
How many things she could buy with her money. Two or three Firebolts, which was really amazing.  
  
"Draco, go ask your father for some shopping money. Look, my father got me the broom." She said holding the new broom up proudly.  
  
He smiled at her, not smirked, but actually smiled. He came back with a sack like hers. They hopped on the brooms outside.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" She asked him.  
  
"We're surprisingly close to Diagon Alley. We can go there, and maybe Knockturn Alley." He said. She nodded, and soon they were at their destination.  
  
"What if Muggles saw us?" She asked worriedly as they landed in front of Madam Malkin's Robes Shop.  
  
"I cast a spell on us, so only people from the Magic World could see us. You want to look at the Quidditch store?" He asked her. She nodded, and they walked there.  
  
They entered, and saw the most wonderful things. Everything from posters of your favorite teams to Seeker's gloves.  
  
Draco separated to look at broom polishing kits, while she stayed to look at the posters.  
  
  
  
"Hermione. Wow, your Pureblood. Your last name being Slytherin is incredible. Does that mean you know Parselmouth?" She whipped around to see her two old best friends.  
  
"No shit." She snarled at them. They both shivered, then looked at her confused.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked her. She swallowed hard to herself. She had to do this for her family. This was who she was now. She had to be that way.  
  
"Weasley, if you can't piece this together, then I don't know how you got this far. Let me put it simply. Me equals Pureblood. Last name equals Slytherin. Relative of Salazar. Slyth. Err. In." She said putting on a smirk as of she had done it all her life.  
  
"Hermione." Ron simply said looking from her to Harry, who just shrugged.  
  
"Weasley, you're hopeless." She said simply turning back to the posters once again.  
  
"Hermione, we're your friends." Harry said worriedly.  
  
"Wrong. You're a half blood, and you're a disgrace for a wizard." Draco said coming around Hermione's back. He looked very snug. In addition to his own broom, he had new Seeker boots. Hermione just gripped her own broom tighter.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy. This is between us." Harry said rudely to him.  
  
"On the contrary, little Potter. This is very much my business." He said putting on a nice smirk.  
  
"He said get lost, Malfoy." Ron repeated. Draco glared at him as his smirk widened.  
  
"Draco doesn't have to go anywhere, you Muggle fucker." Hermione said glaring at him. Draco looked even smugger as he put his hand around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't you." She just smirked at them.  
  
"This is getting old. We can look for equipment later on. We should get something for Lucius now, so we don't have to later. It's his birthday in a month isn't it?" Hermione asked turning her back to the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Father's birthday is in a month.." He said as they walked out. 


	5. Chapy 5

Disclaimer: Chappy two  
  
A/N This chapter is just in mock! Nothing special! Well there will prolly be sum action soon! I like Quidditch  
  
Hermione and Draco walked with their parents to the new found stadium. Since it was somewhat like Hogwarts they could wear robes. Which they were.  
  
The witch took them to the best seats in the front row of the top box. Hermione sat down talking to Draco. Soon the rest of the box started filling. Ludo Bagman sat in the last seat on the row.  
  
Then the new Minister of Magic greeted them graciously, and sat down. Then to her relief, but disgust also Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley along with Harry came into the rows behind them.  
  
She smirked at them. She looked at her pocket watch in her robe. They still had about an hour.  
  
"Draco I brought our brooms. I shrunk them. Father, mother, Lucius, Narcissa, can we go on a fly? We'll be back before it starts." Hermione asked them hopefully.  
  
They only nodded.  
  
"Hermione, why are you with Malfoy?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
Hermione bent down so only the teenagers in the box could hear, "Because he's a decent Pureblood Wizard, and not a half blood or Muggle lover like you are. Go buy yourself some wits little Weasel. Oh wait, you couldn't afford more then a Knut worth." She finished up smirking at them.  
  
"Bye now little fuckers." Draco said taking his broom, and flying out with Hermione.  
  
Hermione flew right after Draco at a very fast speed. They stopped after a while for a rest. They saw a group of people who looked like they were going into their first year. They looked relatively small with Hogwarts robes, and their old brooms.  
  
"How about a little fun we still have pretty much the whole hour. They're first years I reckon." Hermione said getting the hang of her new self.  
  
"You read my mind." He said smirking at her as they flew over to the kids, some were hovering a few feet above.  
  
"You, kid, right there, are you going to Hogwarts then?" Draco asked freefalling onto the ground about ten feet above the ground. They looked stunned at Draco's 'show' and even more about his broom.  
  
Hermione followed suit, and did the same thing falling down next to Draco. There was such an adrenaline rush landing from a broom, even if not many people could do it.  
  
"Yeah, damn. How'd you do that?" On of the kids asked, "And how'd you get those brooms? They aren't even out yet to the public."  
  
"Are they Pureblood?" Hermione whispered to Draco leaning into him  
  
Draco nodded, "We may be able to corrupt them. We'll still have to treat them like crap, because they're younger kids."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Our families are in good with the Ministry. Hermione Slytherin, I will be your Head Girl this year." Hermione said simply to them putting a smirk onto her face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I'll be your Head Boy." Draco said, "Snape informed me before school ended." Draco whispered to her. She nodded.  
  
"Then again, why the fuck would Potter be Head Boy? I mean he barely even passes. Or Weasel? He's just as stupid. Except, he just nods half the time." Hermione said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Ah, the joys of being able to take away points. You little prats better make a good impression now. We can make you or break you to put it simple. Anything to add Slyth?" He asked her giving the first years a smirk.  
  
"Nah, if they get killed, who will ever suspect us of doing it?" Hermione asked whipping out her wand. They looked very frightened at it.  
  
"How about a little curse or two. We can use an unforgivable." Draco said taking his wand out. The kids backed away some.  
  
"We would get prosecuted. We are legal now, Draco." Hermione told him spilling into laughter on the inside.  
  
"Who would they believe, a bunch of first years who can't make something levitate something, or two seventh years who got perfect scores on O.W.Ls, who are Head Boy and Girl, who never got in major trouble. Besides, our parents have the Minister wrapped around their fingers." Draco said smirking even more.  
  
"Let's wait until school to embarrass them. See you in my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather's house. Come on Draco." Hermione said doing a flip onto her broom.  
  
Draco did the same, and did a couple of loops. They flew back so fast that it left the first years breathless.  
  
"Travinati, Electra, Travinati, score Sweden! Bulgaria in possession. Hefrtov gets it. Sweden in position for a goal. Nice save by Bulgaria's newest Keeper Hefty. Bulgaria in possession of Quaffle. Wait, Krum has spotted the Snitch."  
  
Everyone bent out of the box to see the little golden Snitch almost on the ground. The score was 350 in favor of Sweden.  
  
"Krum got the Snitch. Krum got the Snitch, but Sweden wins. Does this remind anyone else of a World Cup in England with Ireland? Well, let's see the gracious losers do a victory lap now that Sweden finished theirs. 350 Sweden, 330 Bulgaria."  
  
Sweden came into their box, and out again. Then it was Bulgaria's turn.  
  
"Good job, Viktor. You did well." Hermione told him as he passed her.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." He said walking out with the rest of his team.  
  
"Mum when are we leaving France?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Soon, I suppose. There's a lot to be done here. You can buy some more robes. What about Quidditch equipment." Her mother answered getting up to leave with everyone else.  
  
"Oh well. Draco, up for another fly?" Hermione asked him. Without their parents' consent they took their brooms, and flew out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
"Mind if we use your Quaffle for a while?" She asked one of Sweden's Chasers.  
  
"Knock yourself out. Can we watch if you don't mind. We're still a little tired." He said sitting down with the rest of the team.  
  
"What you want to play, Malfoy?" She asked him standing up on her broom.  
  
"How about some Chaser/Keeper practice, Slytherin?" He said, "Even though I am the best Seeker." He said puffing his chest up.  
  
She came to him, and pushed him slightly, which made him retract, "Professionals are watching you make a fool out of yourself Draco." She said loudly enough for them to hear. They started laughing a bit.  
  
Hermione got in position by the goals, "Let's see your skills, Malfoy." She said.  
  
He came around to her, flew under her, and shot. She flew to him, and caught it. He tried again, but this time made it.  
  
"And I'm not even a Chaser. Wow Hermione, you're so good." He said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not my fault you have 'some' skills. Even if you don't have 'others'." She said loudly which made Sweden start laughing again.  
  
"Shut up." He said throwing it straight for her head. She caught it.  
  
"Aw, did I get whittle Waco Mawfoy maddie?" She said in her cutest baby voice. He just glared at her.  
  
After a while of serious practice they brought back the Quaffle.  
  
"Thanks, we were just a little bored. Can we uh, borrow your Snitch?" Draco asked hopefully. They nodded, a little speechless about something.  
  
"Draco, I am not playing Seeker. Have fun. I'll watch." She said sitting down as Draco released the Snitch.   
  
"You know, we have two new positions open for our team. Our Seeker and Keeper are retiring. From what we saw, you're good. No, your incredible. So would you like to… Did he catch the Snitch already?"  
  
"Yeah, Draco is really good." She said as he flew over and put it back in.  
  
"Would you like to be our new Seeker and Keeper?" The captain asked.  
  
"You're kidding." Draco said in awe.  
  
"That's no beginner talent, kid. You got major talent. So, would you like to join. We'll owl you with details, and we can give you your new robes today."  
  
"Fuck, excuse my language. Fuck Draco, hell yeah. You?"  
  
"Wait till Potter hears about this." He said. They shook hands and got introduced. A couple of minutes later they came back with beautiful Quidditch robes with their names on the back magically done.  
  
They put on the robes, and flew out. Hermione spotted their parents talking to the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Mum, Dad, GUESS WHAT?!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Why are you and Draco wearing red and silver robes?" Her mum asked her suspiciously.  
  
"We're on the team." Hermione managed to say somewhat calmly.  
  
"They have a team." Her father told her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Their Seeker and Keeper are quitting. Draco and I were fooling around with the Quaffle and the Snitch, and they said we were good. They said we weren't on the beginner level. They offered us the spots. See the robes??" She murmured excitedly turning around, and pointing to her name. 


	6. Chapy 6 is all I have so far

Disclaimer: Chappy two  
  
A/N The part at the end is really funny, I think! HEHEHE! I'm sorry that I'm not being a good author and leaving you on cliffhangers, but oh well  
  
Summer was slowly coming to a close. Hermione had learned much more about Draco and her parents. Because of her quick acceptance, Hermione and Draco got the keys to a beach house for the last two weeks. It was a large place that led out to the Wizard Beach. The Bermuda Triangle was an all magic place, because of the fact that no Muggles came there.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I love you, and I'll see you a day before the train to school. Goodbye Narcissa, Lucius." She said curtly.  
  
Once Draco was done with saying his byes, they took their luggage, and flood there. The place really was amazing. The best part was… THEY HAD IT ALL TO THEIR SELVES!!!! NO PARENTS!!!! WHATEVER THEY WANTED!!!! HELL YEAH!!!!!  
  
"Draco, how about a swim?" She asked him the next day once they had finished unpacking.  
  
"Pool or ocean?" He asked her coming out in his trunks.  
  
"You know what? Pool has a privacy lock around it. We can't be heard or seen, and we can't hear anyone else. I really want some peace and quiet." She told him running to the backyard, and jumping in.  
  
He followed her, and jumped in himself. Hermione looked at him, and before they knew it they were in a splashing fight.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked coming around, and grabbing her from the back. He held on to her. She turned around, and opened her mouth, then closed it.  
  
She kissed him before he had a chance to kiss her. The kiss grew vicious, and soon her top was off. He was massaging her breasts. He went to her neck, and worked on it.  
  
"Draco" She simply moaned. He smiled to her as he continued.  
  
He backed her up against the wall, and took her bottom off. He kissed her stomach down and down. He slid her up against the wall, and kissed the sensitive spot between the stomach and the leg.  
  
He came closer to the gold, and she moaned out his name again when he reached it. He came back up to her face, and kissed her, thrusting his trunks to her. She started to slowly pull down his shorts. He stopped her.  
  
"Is this your first?" He asked her. She nodded, blushing a little.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would just want it to be special for you." He said handing her the discarded suit.  
  
"I would want it.." She paused looking him in the eyes, "to be with you."  
  
  
  
His emotionless eyes. His eyes made people hate him, and want to be him at the same time. His eyes that drove women wild. His steel eyes. His cold, cold, cold eyes. His emotionless eyes. Yet this moment, they showed emotion. Love  
  
He took her, and carried her into his bedroom. She giggled slightly as he jumped on the bed. He laid down on top of her, and started kissing her furiously. She then started sliding down his trunks.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her warmly. She nodded at him sincerely.  
  
Once they were discarded on the floor he kissed her, again as he plunged into her. She whimpered a bit as she felt minimal pain. He immediately slid out of her.  
  
"Are you okay? Maybe I should sto-" She cut him off.  
  
"Please go on, Draco. I'm fine." She told him smiling a bit.  
  
He went back into her slowly, and not very deeply. The pain was now completely replaced with the most emotions she had felt in her life. Both of them were filled with complete pleasure.  
  
She thrust into him a little to signal him to go deeper. He obliged happily. He went faster and faster when she moaned out his name loudly. She reached her peak, and screamed his name. Her release came. She collapsed. He thrust into her a few more times until his own release came.  
  
"Hermione I think that I love you." He said collapsing next to her own sweaty form.  
  
"Draco, I know I love you." She said leaning on him. His hand covered her protectively. That's how they fell asleep.  
  
Hermione got up that night at about nine. She looked around to see Draco still sleeping. She smiled as she remembered that her dream was reality.  
  
"How long have you been up?" His eyes suddenly opened. She looked at him startled, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Only a minute. How about I whip up dinner?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure. Hermione, I just wanted you to know…I love you." He told her smiling a genuine smile.  
  
"I love you, too." She said smiling, just gazing into his eyes.  
  
After they were done with dinner, Hermione decided that they should probably turn in again just so they wouldn't be off schedule. She retreated to her room as he went to his.  
  
That night was filled with after thoughts.  
  
If anyone had told me that I would fall in love with Draco Damien Malfoy in the middle of first year, or anytime until basically, now, I would have told you to go to Saint Mungos.  
  
If anyone told me I would fall for a Slytherin, I would have told you, duh. If anyone said of Slytherin heritage, I would have said who is. If anyone told me I would fall for Hermione Granger, I would tell you, you're crazy.  
  
Hermione took a spare suit in green and silver that her mum had bought her, and put it on. She magically dyed bits of her brown hair silver and green. Family pride. She laughed at herself.  
  
She took out a beach towel with her full name on it, and the Slytherin emblem. She might as well.  
  
She rushed over to Draco's room. It was almost noon. He should be awake. She rushed in, and saw him asleep. She began jumping on his bed wildly.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked sleepily. He came to his sensed, and saw Hermione wearing something that made her look very attractive, and he also liked the choice of colors. She snickered at him.  
  
"Mommy?" She asked him full out laughing. He threw her a dirty look.  
  
"The ocean then I'm assuming. Go grab your money, we can go shopping if you'd like." He told her. She smiled brightly at him, and rushed out.  
  
He changed into a Slytherin color pair of trunks, just to match his new found girlfriend. He also grabbed a large beach towel with his name engraved in silver, and the Slytherin logo on it.  
  
He grabbed his wallet, and wand then rushed out to the living room. He waited a second before she came to join him.  
  
The water was beautiful. It was clear as far as they could see. The sand had a beautiful effect under their feet. There were parents with small children, and teenagers like themselves in small groups. Hermione set her towel next to Draco's.  
  
"Travniki Umbreltino." Draco said as a large umbrella provided them shade.  
  
"Look, I think I see Blaise with some people over there. Let's go see real quick." She said eager to gain new friends which were acceptable.  
  
He nodded, and they walked over to him. "Yo, Zambini." Draco said pushing him slightly. He turned around, and looked at Draco. They gave the usual guy handshake.  
  
"Hermione." He said with a nod of approval grabbing her hand, and kissing it.  
  
"Blaise." She said blushing a bit. He smiled friendly at her.  
  
"I told you. We're kind to our own kind." Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded at him.  
  
Blaise introduced them all. He was there with his twenty year old brother, and a few other people. One of the people their age took an immediate interest in Draco.  
  
"So tell me Draco.. Do you get your pleasure fulfilled?" The blonde asked him seductively.  
  
"I do, thank you." He replied casually. Blaise and Hermione stifled laughter. Hermione because even though the girl was as beautiful as her, Draco was in love. Blaise, because Draco had shut her down so openly.  
  
"You will never want another after me." She said leaning into his chest.  
  
"That's okay." Draco said moving away making her almost fall.  
  
"Give me one night, babe." She said licking her lips leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Hermione couldn't take this anymore.  
  
She got up, and pushed the girl away, "He's rejecting you openly, are you blunt?" She asked madly.  
  
"And how would you know what he wants?" She asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat down in Draco's lap. He enveloped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck from the behind.  
  
"Because he loves me." She said nuzzling against Draco. The girl sneered at them, and walked away.  
  
"In love?" Blaise asked surprised, "Since when does the great heart throb, Slytherin Prince, Mr. Draco Malfoy love a girl?" He finished.  
  
"Since Hermione." He asked allowing his eyes to show emotion in saying her name for a split second before turning back to ice.  
  
"Alright. Congrats you two, then. At least someone worthy." Blaise said slapping Draco on the back before leaving the two alone.  
  
"You know I think our parents should know." Hermione said, "Later." She said kissing him a bit. She put her hands to be entangled in his hair.  
  
After a while Draco, and Hermione decided to leave their stuff, and go to beach bar.  
  
"I'm Phil." A guy said approaching her from the back. Draco had gone to get their drinks.  
  
"Hermione, pleasure to meet you." She said curtly wishing to make this as quick as possible without being rude.  
  
"You want to go out some time?" He asked her confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't." She told him apologizing.  
  
"Why not?" She hadn't been expecting that. Guys were getting bolder.  
  
"Because I can't." She told him that it would be better for his pride.  
  
"Do you have something better to do, then?" He asked her.  
  
"She does." Draco said coming back with drinks.  
  
"And who are you?" He asked eying Draco with disgust.  
  
"I'd be the boyfriend. Draco MALFOY. Did you know her last name was SLYTHERIN? You don't know who you're dealing with. If I were you I'd listen to her." Draco said exaggerating their last names. Everyone in the Wizarding community new the powerful Malfoys and Slytherins.  
  
"Oh damn. Please don't tell the Lord. I don't want my father to get in trouble." The guy said.  
  
"That's fine. It's a common mistake. And who might you be?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Phillip Masdermika." He answered swallowing. Draco nodded with approval.  
  
"Son of Terrence and Lola Masdermika. They are loyal followers. Close in the Lord's circle. Of course not any level where we are. Yet you are from a good family of Purebloods, and you are close with our families somehow. Very well. You may go." Draco said. He had vast knowledge of the goings with Voldemort.  
  
"You owe me one hundred Galleons, Lucius." Thomas said.  
  
"Only seventy-five, because our wives took off points, remember?" Lucius asked him. Thomas nodded. Lucius handed him over a sack.  
  
"Is this really right?" Suzy asked them as Narcissa nodded in agreement.  
  
"The children were meant for one another we know that, but to bet how long it will take them." Narcissa agreed with her friend.  
  
"Come on. You know how passionately Draco talked about Hermione when he came home for the summer when he thought she was a Mudblood. That's all he ever talked about." Lucius told his wife closing Trachomotikilas.  
  
The Trachomotikilas really was a useful invention. It showed the whereabouts of the person you asked for. It also showed the emotional state, and some tidbits of what was going on. Nothing to personal, it just revealed how people felt for each other, and some thoughts.  
  
"I don't think it's right using the Trachomotikilas to spy on Draco and my god daughter. It's an invasion of privacy." Narcissa said taking it to put it in the velvet casing.  
  
"Come on, Narcissa." Tom argued his arm on Lucius' shoulders.  
  
"If you say so. We should just give them a chance to explain, and hope to Merlin they don't become 'good' although I do agree with Narcissa." 


	7. MORE STORY!

"Don't leave me, again." Hermione shouted to the cloaked man in the gateway.  
  
The veil fluttered again, and the man stepped out of it in healthy condition. Hermione ran to him, but she could only go through him. She cried out desperately, but he shook his head.  
  
"Please don't cry." He told her sadly. She sobbed even more desperately. As if on cue, the man materialized, and stepped to her. He hugged her gently.  
  
"How could you leave me? And Harry? He needed you, but you just left. You lost. How could you?" He looked away sadly. "Sirius, answer me!" She yelled desperately.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Hermione, you have love now. You need to move on in order to be prepared for what is to come soon." Sirius ordered her grinning a bit, holding on to the sobbing girl.  
  
"How? HOW?" She yelled at him angrily. She stepped away from him. His eyes saddened.  
  
"You need to prepare for what's to come, love." He told her patting her back. "Moony will help. I think he's teaching, again." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Hermione and Sirius were gone in a flash only to reappear in the Headquarters of The Order.  
  
"When is this?" She asked him calming down slightly.  
  
"This is no-" He was cut off bye Mad-Eye. He seemed in a hurry. Then Tonks came into the picture. They went into the room she recognized as the meeting room.  
  
Sirius motioned for her to follow. She stepped right through the door.  
  
"Albus do you really think her prophesy has any meaning? I mean Sybill isn't the most reliable person." Minerva McGonagall said looking down at a piece of paper.  
  
"She is reliable enough when she gives real prophecies. It is to happen in approximately three months. Where, even I cannot decipher." Albus Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Does this mean that.. He died." Tonks said waving her green Mohawk as she swung in her chair nervously, only to have it topple over.  
  
"You need to be more careful. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! IF I WAS THE ENEMY I COULD DRAW MY WAND AND KILL YOU RIGHT IN THIS PLACE!" Mad-Eye told her shaking his head.  
  
"Please relax old friend. We have other things to discuss." Dumbledore told him twiddling his fingers. He reached for his pocket, and took out a lemon drop.  
  
Hermione walked over to behind Remus. He had everything covered. He on the other hand seemed gleeful.  
  
"Sirius.." She said mournfully. He nudged her in the direction of another piece of paper.  
  
THE SON OF THE SUN…THE SON OF THE SHADOWS…THE SON OF THE LIGHT…THE SON OF THE DARK…THE SON WITH THE COMBINED POWERS WILL RISE ONCE AGAIN AS THE PRINCE WHO SHALL CONQUER THE FEARS…WITH THE HANDS OF THE LEADER SHALL HE KILL THE DARKNESS, MUST HE FIND THE CHOSEN ONES TO PASS ON THE POWERS…THE ONES WHO WILL DEFY THE WISHES OF EVERYONE AROUND THEM TWICE…THE SON OF THE SUN… THE SON OF THE SHADOWS…THE SON OF THE LIGHT…THE SON OF THE DARK   
  
"You mean…" Hermione started. Sirius hugged her tightly.  
  
Hermione woke up sweating intensely. She looked beside her to see a sleeping form. She sighed deeply.  
  
It was maybe three in the morning. Hermione got up quietly. She went to her room, and put on the nearest thing she could find. She put up her hair quickly. She was still breathing fast.  
  
She took her wand, and muttered Lumos. She had just put on her Quidditch robes. She got her wallet just in case she needed money.  
  
She stepped outside, and walked to the sidewalk. There were still parties going on. She had an idea to relax her nerves. She was too lazy to go back, and the streets were crowded.  
  
"Accio broom." She said as her broom came flying over. She got on it, and rode just above the people's heads.  
  
"Look, she's wearing Sweden official robes!" A kid shouted. Everyone Witch and Wizard loved Quidditch, and Sweden was the best team. They all looked at her, and clapped.  
  
She sighed, guessing there was no use in peace. She flew down, and was swarmed for autographs.  
  
"Are you one of the new players?" Someone her age asked. Everyone listened for her answer as she signed a picture she magically made appear.  
  
"Hermione Slytherin, I'm the new Keeper." She said trying to not sound annoyed.  
  
"That is so cool. How old are you?" Another person pestered.  
  
"I'm in my final year at Hogwarts. So I'm seventeen." She answered casually.  
  
"Show us a move." They all started chanting. She sighed again.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" She asked slightly annoyed.  
  
After a nice show she flew around for a while. She then had another idea, slightly better. The dream, if it was real, happened now. She could confirm.  
  
With a small crackle she was gone. She landed in front of it. She looked at it, and suddenly a house appeared out of no where. Good then. She thought. She walked right in.  
  
A meeting was going on. Now of she only knew if it was true. She decided to take her chances. She knocked furiously. A very disgruntled Remus Lupin answered.  
  
"Hermione? Why are you here?" He asked her. She pushed him out of the way. The pieces of paper were gone. She took a deep breathe, and took a chance.  
  
"THE SON OF THE SUN? THE SON OF THE SHADOWS? THE SON OF THE LIGHT?THE SON OF THE DARK? THE SON WITH THE COMBINED POWERS WILL RISE ONCE AGAIN AS THE PRINCE WHO SHALL CONQUER THE FEARS? WITH THE HANDS OF THE LEADER SHALL HE KILL THE DARKNESS, MUST HE FIND THE CHOSEN ONES TO PASS ON THE POWERS? THE ONES WHO WILL DEFY THE WISHES OF EVERYONE AROUND THEM TWICE? THE SON OF THE SUN? THE SON OF THE SHADOWS? THE SON OF THE LIGHT? THE SON OF THE DARK" She recited a little more loudly then she meant to.  
  
They were all left speechless. Dumbledore looked calmly at her, and nodded for her to sit down.  
  
"So it's true then? Sirius is coming back? For good?" She asked them. Mad-Eye looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What if she's the enemy?" He barked at her. She shook her head.  
  
"How exactly would I have known the location of the Order?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione, do you realize what the second part of the prophecy means?" Dumbledore asked her calmly.  
  
"Professor all that Sirius… Fuck" She muttered the last part under her breathe.  
  
"I did not catch that." Dumbledore said looking up at the ceiling. She was wondering if he was crazy or a genius, "Now what about Sirius?" He asked her seriously.  
  
"I had this… dream. Sirius was there. He I don't exactly know. He told me some personal things, and then we came here." She said, then muttering, "For fuck's sake, they think I'm a lunatic."  
  
Molly Weasley frowned at her language. Dumbledore seemed to be twiddling his thumbs again.  
  
"Perhaps you should seek Mr. Malfoy's help." He said. She looked at him stunned. What had she expected? Him not to know everything.  
  
"I really don't think Draco is the best person to tell, Professor Dumbledore, sir." She said nervously. Remus patted her back gently.  
  
"Oh, isn't he? Maybe you should try deciphering the last part." He said in his all knowing voice.  
  
He had somehow disapperated her to where she was staying. She sighed, again.  
  
"You know, it's not that common to fall asleep with someone, and not find them there when they awake." She sat down on the couch, not facing him.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked more herself then Draco.  
  
"What?" He asked her confused. She shook her head, and put her head on her hands. "Hermione did something happen?" He asked her worriedly.  
  
"No, Draco. Nothing like that." She said dismissing his suspicions. He nodded at her.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked herself again. He sat down next to her, and lifted her head up. She came out of his grasp.  
  
"Not now. I have something important." She said, and with that she walked out leaving a very hurt Draco behind.  
  
She disapperated to her house where her parents were. It was still fairly early. She wouldn't bother them now.  
  
She rushed to her room to see her owl. She took out parchment and a quill and ink.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I've decided my future for me. I REFUSE to join the Dark Lord. I REFUSE to be in Slytherin house as you planned. I REFUSE to let my last name control me. I REFUSE to follow in your footsteps. I REFUSE to have anything to do with what you do. Disown me if you must. Do what you need to do, but I am not going to do this. I have another life. That's the life I wish to keep. With Harry, Ron, and everyone else.  
  
Your Daughter,  
  
Hermione S.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm sorry if you love me. Do what you must, but I will not have my life planned out for me. I want it back. I will not let my last name control me. I realized when I was with you how much I miss Harry and Ron. I miss the way things were. Even if it means giving up on you. I'm sorry.  
  
She sent off both letters. She packed all of her things from her room. She apperated to her room in Bermuda, and packed everything also. She saw Draco sitting on the couch. It would be a while before her owl arrived.  
  
A silent tear dropped down her face as she apperated to the Weasleys. 


	8. MORE!

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to post a disclaimer every few chapters just so people don't forget. The humor in the story is going to be when Sirius returns and mainly back at hogwarts. I'm just saying that Snape aint gonna be happy about it! LOL LOL LOL HEHEHEHE *Twiddles figners like Mr. Burns from Simpsons* Anyway the other fun that is gonna be outside of the story is going to start probably this weekend before my aunt comes Tuesday! HAVE NO FEAR I WILL UPDATE OFTEN! LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO EMAIL YOU WITH UPDATES!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED HP CHARACTERS, YET I DON'T! I WISH I OWNED ME LUV BENJI MADDEN FROM GOOD CHARLOTTE! BUT I DONT! I WISH I OWNED SOMETHING, YET I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! GOOD CHARLOTTE ROX YEA!  
  
Fred and George were in the kitchen over a cauldron. Just then a huge explosion happened, but nothing got damaged.  
  
"Brilliant." George said taking it, and pouring it in a beaker. He put the list of ingredients into his pocket.  
  
"Who's there?" Fred called to her. She was still out in the dark.  
  
"It's me. Could you tell me where Ron is by any chance?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Hermione? I wasn't expecting to see you. Ron seems sad about you for some reason. So does Harry to tell you the truth. They won't even play Quidditch." Fred and George managed to say in perfect harmony.  
  
"Please. Tell me where they are." She said. Fred nodded at her.  
  
"Are you alright, love? They're upstairs." George directed her. Hermione just rushed upstairs.  
  
She opened the door, and saw them both asleep. She dropped her stuff, and hugged Ron's sleepy form.  
  
"Huh?" He asked sleepily. Harry also stirred, and opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I can't handle it. I can't handle living without you. I just offered my parents the chance to disown me. I am not joining Voldemort." She started as Ron shivered at his name, "I am not becoming 'that'. I love you two, too much. You're my best friends, and my life is fine just like that. Like it was.  
  
"Please forgive me?" She finished looking pleadingly at them.  
  
"Of course." Ron said hugging her. Harry hugged her too. She smiled brightly at them.  
  
"Guys, any chance you're wondering about my robes?" She asked them. They let out a deep, excited breathe, and nodded. "I'm the new Keeper for the Sweden Vampires! The only thing is the colors. I mean blood red and silver?"  
  
"They're the best! That's cool. Besides I'm not good at Keeper. I finally found my calling! I'm so much better at Chaser! Since you're pro and all you wouldn't want to be our Keeper." Ron stated. Harry shot him a quick glance.  
  
"I'd love to be, Ron." Hermione said hugging her two best friends again, "Draco- Malfoy doesn't have a chance." She said ignoring the aching in her heart at the mention of Draco.  
  
"He never did in the first place." Harry said laughing. They heard a large explosion. They looked at the clock. It was already approaching nine.  
  
"Breakfast!" Ron said getting up pulling some pants over his boxers. Harry laughed at his friend and did the same.  
  
Downstairs the conversation was divided. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about the Ministry, Fred and George about their shop, Bill and Charlie were here for a while. They talked about Quidditch.  
  
"Hermione, what's this I hear about you playing for the Vampires?" Bill asked her swinging his hair out of his face. Everyone now paid attention to her, and she blushed.  
  
"I'm the new Keeper." She whispered softly. Fred and George looked at her astonished.  
  
"Really? That's cool. We get free tickets to the games." Fred said, nodding his head in approval.  
  
"Have you told everyone yet?" Mr. Weasley said, although he wasn't talking about her playing professionally.  
  
"No." She admitted looking up at him sadly. She had told Mr. Weasley short before breakfast about her family events, and a little about how she knew about the prophecy.  
  
"Everyone, Sirius is coming back. Permanently. He's a Fire Prince, I believe is what Dumbledore said." Mr. Weasley said. Everyone was silent, and stopped eating, but Hermione kept at it.  
  
"Do you know what the other part of the prophecy means, Mr. Weasley? Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me." She said.  
  
"You knew about this?" They asked her somewhat astonished.  
  
"Some of it. So, about that second part?" She persisted.  
  
"No clue. Dumbledore knows, but he said to keep on about Sirius. It's happening a little before Christmas." Mr. Weasley told her.  
  
She was just about to open her mouth when a howler appeared. She cringed.  
  
"Better open it, it might explode." Ron advised. She opened it gently, then her mother's voice filled the air.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST YOUR FAMILY!? YOUR FUTURE WAS TO BE PLANNED OUT FOR YOU! YOU ARE THE HEIR! WHAT WILL THE MALFOYS THINK!? IF WE WEREN'T THIS HIGH IN THE CIRCLE THEN WE WOULD BE KICKED OUT FOR SURE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR TO DECIDE YOUR FUTURE! BUT BEWARE, IF YOU CHOOSE WRONG YOU WILL BE DISOWNED!" The Howler then burst into flames. Hermione looked very shaken.  
  
"It's alright dear. Only a letter." Mrs. Weasley said patting her on the back. Hermione tried weakly to smile. Then another owl swooped in with a normal letter. She sighed, and opened it.  
  
I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong. You've spent too many years as a Mudblood. You know what I regret most? Falling for you. I never should have. You are a disgrace to the Pureblood line, you prat. Have funny with the half blood and the Muggle lover, then again, you are one. Disgusting, and I loved such a creature. I need to get rid of the germs.  
  
She tore the letter up, and set fire to it. She was close to tears now.  
  
No Hermione. You are not that person. You are good. Remember Sirius. He's coming back, now. You have you're friends, and that's all that matters. Besides you get to beat Draco in the school cup.  
  
This brought a smile to her face. She laughed slightly at the thought.  
  
Hermione woke up the next day a little late. She went to the closet she had set up. The Weasleys had an extra free room now. She picked out a maroon halter top, some white pants, and a shell belt with necklace. She also put gold and maroon streaks in her hair.  
  
"Boys!" She yelled once in their room. Even if it was late for her, they were always asleep. They mumbled slightly, and flipped on their stomach face down into the pillow.  
  
She called out to them again. It was a miracle they could breathe. Anything was possible for them if you were stupid enough to try it.  
  
"BOYS!" She yelled at them loudly. The awoke rapidly. They looked at her, and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Hermione you look incredible. The colors too." Ron said smiling at her awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She told him, "What do guys sleep in?" She asked. It was always a curiosity of hers.  
  
"In the nude, you want to see?" Ron asked her smiling. Harry couldn't help but laugh hysterically.  
  
"That's wrong, Ron." She told him disgusted. Harry stupid up, and threw his blankets off. Hermione quickly looked away. The boys doubled over laughing.  
  
"Hermione, we're kidding." Harry told her. She turned around and saw Harry in a pair of flannels, shirtless, and Ron with smiley boxers also shirtless.  
  
"Yeah." She said coughing a bit.  
  
"So, what do girls sleep in?" Harry asked her with a nod from Ron.  
  
"Nude." She said smiling on the inside, but looking dead serious on the outside.  
  
"You're kidding?" Ron asked getting a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Nope." Hermione said desperately trying not to laugh. With that she walked out to let them get changed.  
  
She walked to Fred and George's room just to see if they were up. They looked asleep. She walked in to see all kinds of things. She saw old and new things. She took a potion, and opened it.  
  
It made a loud noise, but nothing was destroyed. It was the one they were working on. They immediately sprang up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking." She said blushing to match her top.  
  
"It's alright, love." George said then looked up at her. His jaw dropped slightly. Fred's did the same.  
  
"Could I show you some of our material?" George asked her politely, and a little seductively.  
  
Is he flirting? Is Fred looking suspiciously at him, and jealously dare I think? Wow. Fun, fun. I always thought they were both a little hott.  
  
"This is our line of chewables. All of them are tested. This one is particularly funny. It makes you the eater a fish out of water, literally until you give them this." He said pulling out a little fish like treat.  
  
Hermione grabbed it from him along with something else she had no idea what it was. She rushed to Harry's and Ron's room followed by Fred and George.  
  
"You're mum just made these. They're delicious, really. Go on and try them." She said looking to the door to see Fred and George hiding around the corner. She winked at them.  
  
"If you say so Hermione." Ron said still a little sleepily.  
  
The grabbed them out of her hands, and swallowed. Harry was a fish while Ron's nose was leaking out some green stuff. Hermione laughed at them. After a while she gave them the counter ones.  
  
"Where'd you get that you rat?" Ron shouted at her taking off his now green shirt.  
  
"That was great fun, Hermione. Thanks for testing them for us. They wouldn't have taken them from us." George said coming into the room, while Fred retreated to right in the results.  
  
"You helped her! It was a Wheeze wasn't it?" Ron said laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, great fun, great fun." George said winking at Hermione seductively. She blushed a bit. Harry and Ron were oblivious to it.  
  
"Ron, how about a game of Quidditch? How about you?" Harry asked the two.  
  
"Pass. I'll be having enough practice during the school year on both teams." She said fixing his shirt with a spell.  
  
"George?" He asked. George shook his head. "Then it's the two of us mate." Harry said being followed out by Ron.  
  
"How about a walk?" He asked her. She nodded to him.  
  
"I'd love one." She told him.  
  
Hermione and George walked past the house into the forest near by. They saw a small pond, and sat down by it.  
  
"So, how are you? I've heard you had a tough time with your parents. So they support him do they?" George asked her.  
  
"Unfortunately. I wish I could just go back to being a Muggleborn witch. It was so much easier. I mean my parents expect me to be best mates with Malfoy and his family after nearly six years of torment. I pretended to for a while, but when I found out about Sirius…  
  
"I dunno, it triggered something in me. I was like, I'm not a Slytherin. I am technically, but then again I'm a Gryffindor. I downright refuse to be part of a planned out future." She told him.  
  
"But what about my family?" She said as she started crying. George looked at her sadly thinking about what he should do.  
  
"Don't cry, love." He said taking her in his arms protectively. She did feel quite comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for being here." She told him leaning against his chest.  
  
"You're welcome." He said hesitating a bit, but then slowly bending down to kiss her. 


	9. YEAH MORE STORY!

A/N Aren't I posting a lot! DO NOT WORRY! IT IS STILL DRACO AND HERMIONE ROMANCE! I REPEAT IT IS STILL A DRACO AND HERMIONE ROMANCE! I JUST HAVE PLOT ROCKERS IN MY HEAD! I HAVE DREAMS NOW WHERE BENJI SAYS YOU HAVE TO..................... AND THEN I HAVE SOME WHERE HE JUST SINGS! LOL HAHAHAHAHHA! IM NOT CRAZY, BUT I HAVE A WONDERFUL PLOT! I DECIDED JUST FOR THE HELL OF FUCK'S SAKE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THIS CHAPTER  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! I ALSO OWN A FEW PIECES OF CLOTHING FROM MADE AND LEVEL 27! I DID NOT MAKE THEM I JUST BOUGHT THEM! ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WHO FUCK REPEATEDLY AND THOSE WHO DONT, I DON'T OWN THEM! THANK YOU!  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held on to her waist, and pressed her very closely against him. He moved down to her neck, and started to devour it.  
  
She moaned his name quietly. He moved down to her shirt, and slowly began to remove it. She moaned his name again as he began to caress her breasts.  
  
She removed his button up shirt quickly. She bit on his lip, and took off his belt. He conjured up some blankets and pillows. He lay her down on them.  
  
His own pants were soon removed as well as hers. He took off her panties, and swirled his tongue inside of her. She moaned his name again.  
  
She pushed him up, and started kissing his chest downwards. She bit slightly on his nipples. He moaned, again. She got to the edge of his boxers, and fiddled with it.  
  
"Come on. Please." He told her. She smiled to herself, and moved them off. Her eyes widened at the sight. He was big. Very big. She stroked his length, and kissed his tip. She put kisses up and down then got to the tip again.  
  
She put him in her mouth and sucked on him. She then blew a bit. She heard him moan. She felt his strong arms bring her face up to him.  
  
He flipped her around so he was on top. He looked at her, and she nodded. He went inside of her. It still hurt a bit, but was soon overcome with extreme pleasure. She shouted his name.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. It was half past six. She looked at George who was sleeping besides her. She hadn't regretted it at all. Maybe she would fall for him. Hopefully hard. He was acceptable. He was nice, funny, charming, cute, and quite smart to invent all of those things.  
  
She laid back down on his chest, and looked up at the trees. The wind blew, and she covered herself more.  
  
He stirred slightly, and awoke. She looked over to him, and smiled.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry. I slept with you and took advantage of you. I was completely out of…" He was cut off by her kissing him. "What was I saying?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She said leaning back on his chest. He covered her protectively, and smiled.  
  
Hermione and George returned to the Burrow hand in hand, smiling. Hermione felt very comfortable with him. More then she had with anyone in fact. Maybe the fact was that she could completely trust him. Was she falling for him? Maybe.  
  
"So where were you… You're holding hands? Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling, hugging them both.  
  
"Thanks, mum." George said sheepishly blushing a color to match his hair.  
  
"Now, as soon as you get out of school Hermione dear, you can get married. First get a job, of course. But you'll get married. Have lots of children. Have a nice happy life." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.  
  
"Mum please." George said blushing incredibly much. Hermione's cheeks also tinged velvet.  
  
"Oh wait till I tell everyone about this!" She said excitedly.  
  
"How about a trip to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" He asked her as his mother went out.  
  
"Accio purse. Let's go. I'll meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron." She said and with a crackle she was gone.  
  
Hermione appeared on the destination, and a second later George was there, too. They walked to the ice cream shop, and ordered some regular stuff.  
  
After they were done, Hermione dragged him to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"See, look. How about some potions books? That's always good. I'm taking N.E.W.T potions. Professor Snape really is a very good teacher. My favorite to be honest besides Professor McGonagall." She admitted.  
  
"Snape is a slimy git who shouldn't be trusted." George told her.  
  
"No, he's a wonderful teacher. If he wasn't like he was, most people wouldn't pay attention. He may not take away points from his own house, but he punishes the roughly." Hermione told him picking out a book.  
  
"Thank you for that Ms. Slytherin. Now have you by any chance seen a book called 'Extending the life of Biased Potions with the Influence Of Basilisk Venom?'" She turned around to see none other then Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh, Professor. Hello, then. Here is the book. I was just looking." She said handing him the book in her hand.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Slytherin. I recommend you first getting a beginner book such as 'Crucio influenced Curse Potions' it is a very good book. If you are interested in potions as much as you say, you can subscribe to Potions Weekly. You are after all studying to be a Potions Mistress are you not?" He finished looking coldly at George.  
  
"Yes, of course. I already have a subscription. I was hoping to get into maybe Halltrix Potions University. It is where you went after all. Or maybe getting an apprenticeship?" She said calmly.  
  
"Yes, they only accept fifty new potions students a year. I think you have a good chance with your grades and intellect. All you have to do is do good on your potions N.E.W.T. Good day Ms. Slytherin, Weasley." He said disgustedly to George.  
  
"He seems to like you, at least." George said disgustedly at his former teacher.  
  
"Well, I put up with his torment for six years while holding my tongue and not causing trouble. I also made almost perfect grades, too. Only a 99.8 though." She told him.  
  
"Only?" He mocked her. "I could barely pass that class. I do admit it came in handy with our shop."  
  
"Of course it does. Potions are handy for a lot of things. From healing to shrinking." She told him as she picked out the book the Professor had suggested.  
  
They apperated back to the Burrow, George getting stuck with all the bags. He went with her to her own room.  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledore gave us permission to come to Hogwarts for our shop on Hogsmeade days. Means I can see you, and anyways there is always Hogsmeade itself." George said kissing her cheek. She smiled at him.  
  
"I never really asked you, how is your shop going?" She asked him.  
  
"It's wonderful! We have enough money to buy a mansion, two mansions, and enough to furnish them. The thing is, we really wouldn't want it to be empty. We like being by our families. It's nice." He told her smiling.  
  
She swallowed at the mention of 'families.' "Yes. I myself really can't wait to pursue my career. The University, the best potion ones in the world, is right here. It's just off of here actually. It's bewitched like the stadium for the cup was in my fourth year.  
  
"You could just apperate right over! Or I could always do an apprenticeship which is just as good as the college. I was even considering asking Professor Snape." She confessed.  
  
"The greasy git or a fine college? Tough choice." He told her laughing slightly.  
  
"I suppose, and I could even take some other courses. Or maybe I could always be an auror. No, I don't want to. I really want to study Potions. It's a good paying job to be a potions scientist at lab." She said dreamily.  
  
"If it's what you want. I'll stand behind you one way or another." He told her grinning like a total fool.  
  
Hermione jogged downstairs for dinner that night. She ate talking about Quidditch with Harry and Ron. Another letter swooped down on Hermione.  
  
"This really is becoming a habit." She said laughing a bit as she opened the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Remember the prophecy. Remember Mr. Malfoy. He may come to be useful. You need to figure the last part before Sirius arrives.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Albus D.  
  
Hermione felt herself being tugged somewhere. With out warning she disapperated.  
  
Hermione looked around. This was the beach house. A door opened and Draco walked in. He was only wearing a towel.  
  
"Slytherin, what the fuck do you want?" He asked her venomously.  
  
"I really don't know." She said honestly. He looked at her worriedly before his emotions vanished off his face.  
  
"I think you better go." He told her trying to sound as rude as he could.  
  
When she looked at him her heart broke. She had wanted it to be like it was, but she still loved him.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me at least. I have a feeling in my gut that tells me not to live the life my parents planned out. I'm really sorry, because I hurt you. I'm even more sorry that you can't see that Voldemort isn't the answer." She told him, accidentally dropping the note from Dumbledore and the attached prophecy.  
  
She apperated back to the Burrow, "That old man is going to die. He can't just make me apperate where he wants me to!" She said angrily.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Fred asked excitedly. George looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Merlin help me if I don't kill him. To Malfoy of all places!" She said angrily, sitting back down.  
  
"To Draco Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said, a look of disgust evident. Everyone else face looked sour.  
  
"Yes! Stupid prophecy! Harry, you want another one to figure out?" She asked calming down and lightening up the mood.  
  
"One is enough, thanks." He said laughing slightly. Soon the conversation was back to various other things.  
  
She laughed at George kept moving her closer and closer to him. Soon he was sitting with an arm around her.  
  
"George. What to do with you?" She said laughing at him. He smiled at her trying to look innocent.  
  
"George, you were never innocent so there is no need to try and pull that look off." She said smiling even more. He pouted slightly.  
  
"That's not true. Now the marauders were never innocent." He said, "We owe them so much at the years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Have you ever found out who they are?" He shook his head no. "Would you like me to tell you?" she asked him.  
  
"You know?" He asked, his eyes widening in delight.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Moony is Professor Remus Lupin. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew because his Animagus form is a rat. Padfoot is Sirius because of obvious reasons. Prongs is James Potter because he turns into a Stag like Harry's Patronus…" She said as she started on the story of why it happened.  
  
"I had no idea. You're serious?" He asked her in awe.  
  
"Of course. We always pester Remus about it. It's quite fun! Now he's teaching. So two of the Marauders will be back! That's wonderful I have to say." She said getting up to take the plates to the kitchen.  
  
She came back and sat down leaning on George. He spread his legs, and moved her between them. He then wrapped his hands around her stomach.  
  
"George, people are still eating." She said blushing a bit.  
  
"What's your point, love?" He asked her smiling.  
  
Hermione sat down with George in the living room by the fire. Everyone else was out playing Quidditch.  
  
He brought her head up to his, and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, exploring her every crevice.  
  
"We need another Key- Eww, that is wrong!" They broke apart, and saw Ron standing in the doorway.  
  
"You are going to die." George said calmly, which made it all the more dangerously. Ron turned red with fear.  
  
"I'll be Keeper!" Hermione said breaking the awkward silence. She sprang up from her position on George, and went to the bedroom to get her broom.  
  
"You see that, you GO AWAY!" George said slapping his younger brother on the head before going to retrieve his own broom.  
  
"Come on dad, pass it!" Ron shouted at his father. His father ignored him and shot for Hermione. She caught it with lightning fast reflexes.  
  
She decided to have a little fun for herself. She flew past them all, and shot for Bill's post. He was shocked to see her come on.  
  
"Score!" She yelled when it penetrated a hoop. She smiled at them, and flew back to her post.  
  
"CHEATER!" Harry yelled at her. They weren't doing anything with Seekers.  
  
"I don't remember there being a rule that says the Keeper can't score." She said innocently enough.  
  
"Fred, Pass it!" George yelled at his brother. Hermione was to busy arguing with Harry to notice. When she did he had already scored.  
  
"You little.." She started as she grabbed the Quaffle and shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"What is it dear?" He asked her innocently. She flew over to him and kissed him.  
  
"Take that goal away, please?" She whispered seductively as she kissed him again.  
  
"I admit, foul! THAT DID NOT COUNT!" He yelled at them changing the score on the make shift score board back.  
  
"That's a good boyfriend." She said patting him on the head like a dog. She flew back to the goal posts, and took out the Quaffle.  
  
"George! You sold us out!" Fred yelled at him angrily.  
  
"It was worth it, too." He said sheepishly as he blushed a bit. Hermione high-fived Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Bill, listen go over there, I can distract them. Charlie take the Quaffle, then pass it to Bill once I give u a nod." She whispered to them. Charlie took the Quaffle.  
  
"Look I think it's Fawks with a message from Professor Dumbledore!" She shouted. She gave Charlie a nod, and he passed it. Everyone was to busy looking to notice.  
  
"SCORE!" Bill yelled. She laughed furiously along with her two team mates. 


	10. more FUN FUN FUN

Anonymous: I am amazed at your characterization or should I say lack of characterization?  
  
It's called "motivation" and it explains why characters act the way they act. You failed to deliver Hermione's motivation on one of the greatest scales I've ever witnessed. And so is your Hermione not only incredibly out-of-character, but also unexplained so. If I were a betting man... eh woman I would suspect that your Hermione is nothing but a blatant self-insertion also known as Mary Sue.  
  
THIS IS ONE OF MY FUN THINGS WHY I NEEDED FLAMES THAT ARE STUPID!  
  
NOW, I AM SO SURE THAT DRACO AND HERMIONE COULD EVER BE TOGETHER! EVERY HERMIONE DRACO STORY IS OUT OF CHARACTER AT LEAST A LITTLE! I MEAN SOMEONE TORMENTS YOU FOR SO MANY YEARS YOU REALLY WOULD FORIGVE THEM? I AM SO SURE! SO IF YOU ARE READING DRACO HERMIONE FFS YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME BRAINS TO COME TO TERM WITH IT ALREADY! ANYTHING ELSE? GOOD DIDN'T EVEN HAVE GUTS TO LEAVE YOUR REAL NAME?  
  
A/N I promise that it is a Draco Hermione fic! I swear it! LOL! Please review and comedy is coming in the next few chapters! And lots of it!  
  
Hermione kissed George on the lips, and stepped onto the train with Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione was glad that it was Thursday. She had one day of school tomorrow, and then it was already Hogsmeade, and she would see George again.  
  
"Slytherin, McGonagall needs to see us in the front compartment." She snapped out of it, and looked at Draco. His eyes were void of all emotions.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, hopefully." She said following Draco. "Head boy/girl stuff?" She asked him.  
  
He said nothing just walked. She rolled her eyes, and followed him. The train hadn't even left station yet.  
  
"Good, you are both here. We are flooing the Head Boy girl rooms. We have already discussed all responsibilities in letter, so I assume you know them?" They nodded at her.  
  
"Now let's move." She said shooing them along.  
  
Hermione looked around the grand common room. The ceiling was like the one in the great hall. The common room itself was twice as big as the Gryffindor's.  
  
"The door there leads to whatever classroom you need to go to. It magically just appears there, or wherever you need to go.  
  
"The bathroom is adjoined, your bedrooms require a password, you may choose one. Your common room is third floor in front of the picture of the centaur. His name is Chas and he has the power to go out of his portrait at any time, so please be respectful.   
  
"You are to be seated at the Head Table in twenty minutes time. The other students arrive in thirty minutes. Understood." The both nodded so she left.  
  
Hermione's room was like the one she had at home. Her closet was already unpacked along with her vanity. She put on her school robes and pinned on her Head Girl badge.  
  
"Ready to go then Slytherin?" He asked her when she came down about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"What do we want our common room password to be?"  
  
"Betrayal." He said walking out of the common room. She collapsed on the ground and started crying. She could only have one.  
  
"Hermione, it's good. You are fine. You have George now. You don't need Draco." She said trying desperately to get rid of the ache in her heart.  
  
True, she liked George. She loved Draco. She wiped her tears, and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Agh, we have N.E.W.T potions first. Remind me why I want to be an Auror again." Ron said looking at his time table.  
  
"Ron, stop whining." Hermione scolded him nibbling on her toast.  
  
"You can't say you enjoy that class." Ron said piling more food on his plate.  
  
"Actually I do. I do want to be a potions scientist, you know." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Guys, stop bickering. We have potions and I don't need a headache before it. Snape gets worse my the second." Harry said getting up from the table.  
  
"You're right Harry. Ron, are you coming?" Hermione agreed.  
  
Ron nodded, stuffing food into his mouth rapidly.  
  
"Chew and swallow, breathe, breathe." Harry said laughing. Ron flipped him off. Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"You already know what I expect from my N.E.W.T class, so let's just start. For the next week we will be working an extremely complicated potion.  
  
"The Mortal Filax will disable anyone else to see you or hear you. You will be able to go through anything solid. You will virtually disappear." The class was filled with excited whispers.  
  
"Quiet!" Snape yelled at them. "There are however ways of noticing you, so do not even try to use it in school. It is not allowed to work in Hogwarts." There were disappointed moans from the class.  
  
"You will be doing this in pairs. I will choose them for you since there are only few people in this class.  
  
"Malfoy and Weasley, Brown and Malaya, Slytherin and Potter…" He continued until everyone was paired off. Hermione was glad that she was with Harry. She have Ron a sympathetic pat on the back.  
  
"Potter, the Hippogriff blood goes in after it boils. Ms. Slytherin you had better watch him! Twenty points off Gryffindor." Harry shot him a glare, and moved the vial of green blood away from the cauldron.  
  
"That wasn't too bad." Hermione said looking at the points status.  
  
"For you. Malfoy kept muttering something under his breathe. I thought that he lost his marbles." Ron said his face looking as if it had a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"What have you got next? I've got Transfiguration." Hermione told them.  
  
"We haven't got Transfiguration until after lunch, double. We have Charms." Ron said. She nodded, and bid him goodbye.  
  
"The reasons we have divided our class is, because one is a bit more complicated about potions, and one is for everyone else." Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
"The potions course is a bit more difficult only. Since there is so few of you that managed to make it, we will not need to pair off.  
  
"Today we are learning to accurately transfigure yourself into partial Animagi." There was a loud whisper of excitement between the five of them.  
  
"After Christmas if you manage to make yourself a true Animagi then I will pass you off. I am credible to give you a license if you are legal.  
  
"The reason you need this is because, well, there are some things animals can get, as in potion ingredients that humans can not. It also comes in handy for other things." The Professor said smiling a bit at her students.  
  
"First you need a form. The best way is to do a Patronus." She said doing one as a cat popped out and walked around them. With another flick of her wand it disappeared.  
  
"Begin." She said as the students began to do their own form.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchy had a beaver, Padma Patil had a bee, Chris Alfaro had a crab. The most surprising of animals were Draco's and Hermione's.  
  
Hermione and Draco had matching Ravens. Draco looked at hers disgustedly.  
  
"Now, these are all satisfactory. For next class remember to have your favorite place picked out, and have a clear image of it. Class is dismissed." She told them.  
  
  
  
"So, what are we going to do in Transfiguration?" Harry asked her at lunch while Ron was getting stuffed.  
  
"I dunno. We are in different classes. There is five of us who are doing more advanced stuff that will come on handy in our different career paths.  
  
"We're learning to be Animagi." She said not wanting to make a big deal out of it.  
  
"Ashy lama?" Ron shouted through a full mouth of food. Everyone looked at him. He blushed and sank back down.  
  
"Yes, Ron ashy lama." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. He swallowed quickly and almost choked.  
  
"Animagi? Legally?" Ron asked her. She nodded at him.  
  
"That's cool, Hermione." Harry said putting a sandwich on his plate. Hermione followed suit.  
  
"It is. I'm going to be a raven since it's my Patronus." Hermione said taking a small bite, "So what about Charms?" She asked them.  
  
"Not much. We learn to make our shadows disappear. It's great fun. We're outside for that since we need sun." Harry told her. She nodded.  
  
  
  
Hermione went back to her room. Charms had been fun with the exception of some Hufflepuff accidentally making her bald.  
  
She went to the common room. Draco was sitting there reading a book. She decided to no say anything. She was just about to go through the door that would take her to the Gryffindor Common room when he spoke.  
  
"We have patrol. So don't forget. We start in half an hour." He said possibly even more emotionless then last year.  
  
She ignored the ache in her heart and headed through the door.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said looking up. Harry's face was blacked out almost completely while Ron's sleeve was missing.  
  
"I'll play." She said repairing the cards along with Ron's robes.  
  
Exploding Snap left them with ash everywhere. Hermione almost singed her wand.  
  
A/N MORE STORY BELOW THIS NOTE! THIS IS JUST SO YOU MAKE SURE TO READ! NEXT CHAPPY SOMEONE IS GETTING MARRIED!  
  
Hermione headed for the Great Hall. She saw a huge sign above it that said 'Hogwarts welcomes former students Fred and George Weasley for an introduction to their shop!'.  
  
Hermione smiled at entered with Harry and Ron. They had the tables removed. There was a stage for them to be on, and lots of merchandise spread out all along the great hall.   
  
At the entrance was a clerk for anyone who wanted to buy something.  
  
"Now on to something a little more useful! FAKE WANDS!" George said through his wand.  
  
"We have a new line of fake wands that transform into animals or transform the holders into objects. I will be handing George a wand that will turn him into an inanimate object!" Fred said handing him what looked like a perfectly real wand.  
  
George waved it trying to do a simple summoning spell. With a thump he turned into a quill. There was a roar of applause. Within fifteen seconds he turned back.  
  
"Only five Knuts! That is cheaper then other imitation wands! They are available right over there," He said pointing to a table on his right that was covered with wands. "Or in our twenty shops that we have throughout England. You can find one in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. For a full list of places please ask our checkout clerk!"  
  
"Fred can you handle it by yourself for a while?" George asked him. George jumped down the stage as Fred started on pumpkin juice that turned you into a pumpkin.  
  
"Ickle little Ronnikins. You two get free stuff, and of course you do love." George said putting a hand around Hermione's waist.  
  
"I bet most of the school is in here." Hermione said beaming at him. He kissed her slightly.  
  
"Nasty. Come on mate let's check out the stuff." Ron said pulling Harry with him to the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
"Even the Slytherins are buying. I have to say these wands look incredibly real." She said as they walked over to the fake wands.  
  
"Just some charms. We used a simple potion when we were mixing them to make them look like the user's wand." He said picking one up.  
  
"So how do you get it to work? Just try to use a spell or charm?" She asked him picking one up that immediately looked like her own.  
  
"That was the idea. We all owe it to Harry who gave us enough money to start up. Now we have a chain of successful shops. We tried to give some money to Mum and Dad but they refused. We still buy Ron and Ginny everything they need for school." George said looking over at his little brother.  
  
"That's good of you to do that. How about a trip to The Three Broomsticks?" She asked him. He grabbed her hand wand walked to the stage.  
  
"Fred, I'll be back later." He said. Fred nodded and continued with the next presentation.  
  
"What do you want, love?" He asked her as they sat down at a table.  
  
"I'll take a Butterbeer. The only thing I don't like is that some people go to that one teashop just to make out. It's really nasty. Then they have to Cupids drop flowers and stuff on them."  
  
"Yeah. I hate that too." He said as he came back drinks. "Besides you can do it here, and get good drinks." He said kissing her. She put her hands around his neck as he pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.  
  
After a good thirty minutes they stopped. Hermione felt her lip swollen, and her face flushed. She picked up her drink and started on it.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him seeing the funny look on his face as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." He said blushing incredibly.  
  
A shine of the platinum hair caught her eye. She looked and saw Draco looking past a girl and right at Hermione.  
  
For a few minutes she looked him straight into the eyes. She felt her heart flutter as she saw his eyes flicker with emotion.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" She heard her name being called and she broke eye contact.  
  
"What is it?" She asked trying to keep a steady voice.  
  
"Nothing. You want to go?" He asked her. She gave Draco one last glance, and looked at George and nodded.  
  
A/N I already have part of the next chapter written! Also whatd you think? This story is for yall and I think its original! For a kid Im doing fine! Yes I am not eighteen! I am not sixteen! I'm almost thirteen though! Don't make me stop you from reading though! Remember flames are accepted! Reviews are cool too! LOL Anyway  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: AWW ISNT NEVILLE SWEET?  
  
SOMEONE IS GETTING MARRIED 


	11. hehehe

A/N HEHEHEHEHE! I AM SSSSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY I GOT MESSED UP WITH MY CHAPTERS!!! NEXT CHAPPY SOMEONE IS GETTING MARRIED! WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER! THIS CHAPTER IS ISNT NEVILLE JUST THE SWEETEST??  
  
"Come here, baby." She looked at him wearily. She sprang into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I love you." He old her kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you. I will always love you." She replied looking into his eyes smiling deeply.  
  
Draco returned her gaze with his eyes, now once again full of emotion. He kissed her as they fell on the bed.  
  
"I want you to be my last." She spoke to him in a soft voice.  
  
"I want you to be my last." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. She laughed at him.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She was in her room. She went out into the common room with only her tank top and shorts.  
  
It was three in the morning yet the fire was still going. She quietly walked closer.  
  
Draco was gazing into the fire deeply. His eyes mimicked the flames.  
  
"Oh how I wished you felt the same way. How I wish you would love me." He said looking into the fire.  
  
She wondered if he was talking about her. Could he be? After all she had done to him? Did he still love her?  
  
"Hermione how I love you." She fell onto the floor without a sound.  
  
She began to cry rapidly. Her silent tears turned into sobs. She heard Draco turn around. He looked at her painfully.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She told him still crying, "I'm so, so sorry Draco. I love you. I love you more than anything, but this is my life now."  
  
"Goodnight." He said going into his room. She sat there crying until the sun came up.  
  
Hermione sat there not moving until Draco came out. He passed by her swiftly and went out of the common room. Then she finally got up.  
  
She walked over to her desk. She pulled out a quill and parchment. She decided that it was time to stop tagging along George. She wrote him a note saying that she would owl him if she stopped loving someone else.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her the next day at breakfast.  
  
"We didn't see you anywhere yesterday." Ron added piling food on his plate.  
  
She didn't reply. She only waved it off. She walked to her first class that day.  
  
"Now I assume you have picked the place." They all nodded. "Think of you going through that place, in your form of course." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione imagined herself standing over Voldemort's grave with Draco in her arms. She then imagined them turning into those animals and flying together in harmony.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt woozy. She opened her eyes to see herself as a full Animagi. Everyone else had maybe a feather or part, she had transformed completely.  
  
The professor clapped as Hermione opened her wings. She flew over them happily. She had done it. Everyone was looking at her in complete awe.  
  
"Hermione, now try and transform back." The professor told her. She did so immediately.  
  
"I'm impressed. It took me two weeks before I could fully transform. I think it would be alright to get you a license.  
  
"Would you mind sharing what you saw?" Professor McGonagall asked her. She gulped.  
  
"The first part was standing on Voldemort's grave. It is a more personal matter to me than it is to most people, because of circumstances with my family. Then the other part is very incredibly personal so would you mind Professor, if I didn't share?"  
  
"Yes of course, Ms. Slytherin." Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
At dinner Hermione was awfully quiet. It worried most people. If they asked her she just didn't answer or she gave them a dirty look.  
  
The week went by the same way. Hermione rarely talked to anyone but a Professor. On the way to her common room on Friday night someone stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with History of Magic Homework?" She turned around to see Neville. She nodded sadly to him.  
  
"So Burgundy defeated Lesion in 1275. The essay is on how he defeated him. So first I suggest you look through the textbook." Hermione told him.   
  
They were sitting in a corner in the common room. Everyone knew to leave Hermione alone when she was helping Neville. It took a lot of energy to do so.  
  
"Right here," She said pointing to a section, "is the best place to look. Professor Binns said that it was alright to do a comparison. That is easier. I myself enjoy the challenge, but you can go ahead and do that. You can start a chart.  
  
"I suggest doing someone who has saved people lots of times, single-handedly most of the time, someone who was very popular for something he did. That can be almost anybody." She finished looking through her own book.  
  
"How about someone like Professor Dumbledore?" Neville asked her. Hermione nodded to him.  
  
"That would be fine. I can go to the library with you tomorrow to pick out some books. Something off of the back of his chocolate frog card won't do. That is a very good idea. I'm impressed." She encouraged him.   
  
"Thanks." Neville said his face flushing a deep red, "Hermione I might not be the brightest person, but I was wondering what was wrong? I promise that if you don't want anyone else to know I won't tell." He said heartily.  
  
She managed a smile, "I'm okay. It's not a big thing really." She lied to him.  
  
"Please don't lie to me." He said blankly to her. She nodded to him.  
  
"Draco." She managed to say. Neville now looked angrily.  
  
"If that git did anything to you, I swear I will kill him." Neville said proudly.  
  
"Not that. Something I did to him. Neville I'm in love." She admitted to him.  
  
"With George?" He asked her obliviously. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I broke up with George. I'm in love with Draco. It gets worse. He's in love with me." She told him. Neville blinked several times.  
  
"You're serious, then?" He asked her. She nodded to him. "Hermione, it's alright. It's not a bad thing." He said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Neville. It is though. I told him I wanted my life back the way it was. My family and his family supports Voldemort. He does too for that matter. I almost did. I can't have both." She said as she started sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"It's alright. If he doesn't come around then that's his problem. Honestly, I'm only your friend and I'd do anything for you." He said picking her head up and smiling.  
  
She hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much. I guess you're right."  
  
Harry and Ron came to see what was wrong, but Neville shook his head and give them a signal to go away. They looked at Hermione and went to another table.  
  
"Take a walk with me would you, Hermione?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded to him. They left the common room. They came to the doors and halted.  
  
"You have special rights that include you being able to go out of Hogwarts on weekends? Let's go." She nodded and they left.  
  
Once at the gate, Neville hugged her and disapperated.  
  
A/N I ALMOST HAVE NEXT CHAPTER DONE 


	12. THE WEDDING LMFAO

FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!  
  
WEDDING!  
  
They appeared in a house. Hermione looked at him strangely. He took her hand and led her through a door.  
  
"Mum, dad!" Neville called. Hermione looked at him even more strangely.  
  
"Aren't your parents in Saint Mungos?" She asked him.  
  
"No. You see it wore off one day. Completely and totally. They have all their memory. You're the first person I've told that I have my parents back." Neville said beaming at her. She smiled at him brightly.  
  
"I'm so glad. I'm happy for you Neville." She said hugging him.  
  
Sure enough his parents came walking into the room, "Neville honey! I wasn't expecting you. Who is your lady friend?" His mother asked him. "I think I saw her before."  
  
"She visited you at Saint Mungos mum. This is Hermione Slytherin. She's one of my good friends and housemate. Hermione these are my parents." Neville said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Longbottom." She said shaking their hands in turn.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, dear. You're welcome here any time of course. Except when we're on duty. Aurors get called in at all the wrong times." His mother said friendly.  
  
"Yes, I must imagine they do. Neville we should get back. I don't know if my Head Girl rules apply at night. Pleasure again meeting you." She told them. With another pop they were gone.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for that." She said as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's only right to." He said saying the password to Fat Lady. She scolded them for being out so late then let them in.  
  
They sat down in front of the fire. The common room was almost packed so hardly anyone noticed them.  
  
"Listen about what you told me… If he doesn't come around it is his fault. If he loved you he would do anything for you."  
  
"But I wouldn't you know for him. So why should he stop for me?" She asked.  
  
"It's different. You are doing the right thing and he's doing the wrong thing. Besides I know what your last name means. You gave it up, and so can he." He told her honestly.  
  
"I suppose. But look what it's gotten me into. Voldemort's 'A' list, disownment from my family-" He cut her off.  
  
"More friends, in the end you'll live, Harry said Sirius was coming back, the ability to be anything you want to be, shall I go on?" He asked her challengingly. She was surprised how much Neville had changed.   
  
It had probably all started when they went to the Ministry in their fifth year. He had a lot of the qualities his father possessed.  
  
"You're right. Thanks again Neville. It was good to talk to you. I really mean it. Harry and Ron would have flipped if I told them. You were so calm and supportive. You won't even tell anyone. That's good of you. Goodnight Neville."  
  
"Night Hermione." He told her as she went out of the portrait hole.  
  
"So what's wrong with her?" Ron and Harry asked him at the same time.  
  
"Where'd you go off to?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Speak up." Harry said waiting for an answer. Neville shook his head.  
  
"Night guys. I should be headed to bed." Neville said getting up and going to bed.  
  
Hermione got up the next morning in a much better mood after talking to Neville. She decided she would go to visit Ron and Harry.  
  
She walked to the portrait and said the password. As usual they weren't up. She went to the boys dormitory.  
  
She walked past all the years until she got to the seventh years. There were five beds and she had no idea which ones they were. All were covered by four posters.  
  
She saw Ron's trunk. She quietly snuck over there. She uncovered a bit. Surely there he was on his back.  
  
She slapped him slightly and closed the covers. She heard him stir and awaken. She walked over to Harry and did the same. She rushed behind another's bed and watched as both boys got up at the exact same time.  
  
"What'd you do that for mate?" Ron asked Harry angrily.  
  
"Me? You slapped me." Harry said just as angrily.  
  
Hermione giggled quietly. They both looked around confused. She burst out laughing. They both walked around until they found her.  
  
"That wasn't right." Harry said. She just laughed harder.  
  
"The looks on your faces. So funny." She said laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"So, I got some stuff from my brothers' shop. I was thinking we pull a prank. Not just 'a' prank. A major prank.  
  
"You know how Snape always comes in at meals wearing black looking grumpy. I say we change that. Here is what we do…" Ron said starting to go into the plan.  
  
Hermione disapproved but decided it was worth it to see his face, and there would be no harm done. Professor Snape needed to lighten up. If this wouldn't get him to laugh nothing would. A string of pranks every class and meal.  
  
At dinner that day Harry, Hermione, and Ron made sure that everyone was in. They casually put a piece of invisible tape on the ground around the Great Hall entrance. Once you stepped inside of it, it was activated.  
  
They went inside talking about Quidditch. No one suspected a thing. That was the good thing.  
  
"Neville. Guys we can trust him," Hermione said sitting down next to him.  
  
"When Professor Snape comes in, make sure to watch his feet." Hermione said. He looked at her confused. She just nodded.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked the potion master. Without him even realizing it, he was leaving a trail of rose petals.  
  
Everyone snickered slightly. He looked at them disapproving. They snickered even more. As he sat down he was still oblivious.  
  
Soon roses started to pile up from his feet. He then noticed. It started piling up more and more until they were collapsing onto his plate.  
  
Even most of the teachers had to start laughing. Soon the hall was filled with laughter. Even Dumbledore had to join in.  
  
"Now pay attention to his robes." Ron told the Gryffindor table. They nodded at him.  
  
As if on cue his robes turned into a wedding dress. One that was very fluffy and puffy. The whole hall burst into louder laughter.  
  
"Congratulations Professor!" Someone shouted as another added.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Snape looked more menacingly than he ever had.  
  
He tried to change his robes back but they wouldn't change. He stormed out of there tripping on his veil once.  
  
"Who did that?" Professor Dumbledore said trying to stop laughing. It just made everyone else laugh more. "No harm done. You're all dismissed." He said as he looked at the stream of rose petals.  
  
"You three did that didn't you?" Seamus Finnigan asked in the common room. They nodded laughing.  
  
"Good show!" Someone shouted to them. Everyone agreed and patted them on the back.  
  
"Look, I got photos on my wand." Hermione said and with a flick a couple dozen photos came streaming out of her wand. Each replayed what happened.  
  
It had the words 'Congratulations Professor. We wish you the best.' written on the bottom.  
  
"We pass them out this weekend. This is wonderful." Harry said pocketing a few.  
  
"I know you did that." Draco said as she came into her common room.  
  
"And what will you do? Tell?" She asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Laugh and ask for photos. Why the fuck would I tell? Slytherins don't tattle on someone unless they get something out of it." Draco told her venomously.  
  
She threw him some photos and looked away sadly. He looked at her and went into his room.  
  
Hermione got up the next day early like always. She got dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and white pants with a shell necklace and belt. She decided to carry the theme into here hair. She put white streaks all throughout her hair.  
  
She made her way to the Gryffindor common room since it was still early for breakfast. Few people were up including Lavender and Parvati, Seamus, Collin, a second year who's name was Pierre, a transfer student in her year called Benji who looked straight out of a Good Charlotte video, and Neville.  
  
She said hi to Seamus, smiled at the second year, ignored Parvati and Lavender who were looking jealously at her, and sat down next to Neville.  
  
"Morning Neville. Listen I wanted to ask you if Harry and Ron gave you any trouble, because well they still don't know?" She asked him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They still think of me as the same person I was in my first year. The whimpering little boy who can't undo a jell legs jinx. I mean I have changed since then." He said smiling to her.  
  
"Very much so. I was so surprised at you even in first year. You were doubting your ability to be a Gryffindor. I'm still sorry for that one time I cursed you. Then in fifth year when Harry told you all to stay. Merlin you put up a struggle. If it hadn't been for you it would have been a lot harder. To tell you the truth you are a hottie now too. A lot of girls like you" He blushed to her.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had just followed your instructions, if we all had. If only you three went, would Sirius still be alive?" A heavy thought hit her.  
  
"Neville, there is a prophecy. Sirius is a fire prince. He is coming back, and if it weren't for you, we'd be dead." She told him honestly. She had almost forgotten about Sirius.  
  
"Really." He simply replied. She shook her head yes.  
  
"I was wondering," She said lowering her voice so only he could hear.  
  
"The American transfer student that came yesterday… What's he like?" She asked him not looking once at Benji.  
  
"I haven't talked to him. He was just sorted this morning I think. He scares me a bit." Neville said smirking.   
  
"Neville!" Hermione punched him on the arm causing him to burst into laughter. Everyone looked at him,"He's alright, I promise. Go on, don't make me deduct points." Hermione started laughing herself.  
  
"Gotten over Malfoy so fast?" He asked her quietly grinning.  
  
"You little bastard!" It just caused him to laugh even more.  
  
"For real now. I think you should show him around. It's the weekend now so I dunno. I'll help you. We have Hogsmeade again today." Neville said straightening up. She nodded.  
  
She pulled him by the robes over to Benji. He looked up with some mild interest from his CD player.  
  
"Hermione Granger. I'm your Head Girl. This is Neville." She said pointing to him. He elbowed her. She kicked him. He grinned trying to suppress laughter.  
  
"Benji." He said slowly and simply. He took off his magical head phones.  
  
"What are you listening to?" She asked him trying to make conversation.  
  
"Good Charlotte. Why?" He asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Good Charlotte is cool. I've seen them once in Australia. They're all so nice. I gave Benji my lighter to sign and he called over Joel. He said and I quote, 'Looks Joel, it's a lighter. Look it lights up from the inside. I'll give you a sign guitar if you let me have this.' I was like fuck. I traded and he said again and I quote, 'Come here, you get a hug for that.' Joel started playing with it. They're the best Wizard group." Hermione blabbered on.  
  
"Now that Hermione is done with her story, would you like us to help you meet some other people?" Neville said.  
  
"Accio guitar! See. Engorgio." She said as the guitar flew over and became a normal size.  
  
'To Hermione, We enjoy the lighter! We'll play for it forever. Hope to meet you again. Love, Benji Joel Paul Billy Chris'  
  
"Isn't it cool?" She put it in her pocket for now.  
  
"Hermione, I swear you're nuts." He said shaking his head.  
  
"What're you? A couple?" Benji asked them. They took a huge step away from each other.  
  
"The day I date Neville will be a sad day indeed." Hermione said. Neville just nodded furiously.  
  
"We're friends. I dunno how things are there, but here girls can be friends with guys. Except maybe them." He said pointing disgustedly and Parvati and Lavender. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look Ron and Harry! I'll be back in a second Nev." She said rushing over to them.  
  
"Morning." Ron said rubbing his eyes. Harry just stood staring at something that wasn't there.  
  
"Hi guys. I was just about to show around the exchange student from America. You want to help?" She asked them.   
  
Before they would say anything she dragged them off.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked the three boys as they sat in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"The dude barely talked. When he did it was so slow I thought I could fall asleep on the spot. He kept having such a bad attitude." Harry told her honestly.  
  
"You have to say Hermione, he was a bit sarcastic, to put it in one word." Ron added.  
  
"You guys are being mean. Just because he's different than us doesn't mean he's a bad person."  
  
"And we didn't say that. Just he's so different." Harry said shrugging as he sipped on his drink.  
  
"Neville you agree with me, right?" She asked him. He slouched down in his chair and suddenly became very interested in his shoe laces.  
  
"Be that way. You'll have it on your consciences." She said tilting her head, "I like his style. It's a nice change."  
  
"The gothic punk wannabe junk? If it was something more like Minor Threat stuff or like the actual Made stuff then hell yeah." Harry told her.  
  
"Fuck yeah! I have some Made stuff in my trunk. I never wear it. We should try that look." Ron said thinking a bit.  
  
"I dunno guys." Neville said taking a drink from his Butterbeer.  
  
"Neville I know you're not a coward." Hermione taunted.  
  
"For Halloween. Give me a break until then. For the ball." Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
"It might offend him." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Come on!" Peer pressure was weighing down on her. She nodded reluctantly.  
  
A/N I LOVED THE WEDDING PART SOO SOOOO SOOOOOO SWEET! LMFAO THATS TOO RICH I LUV THAT! NEXT CHAPPY IS COMING SOON! MY AUNTIE IS HERE! 


	13. 13 Never

Chapter 13  
  
Never  
  
"No, we can't break up!" George yelled at her as he stepped out of the floo into her room.  
  
"I'm sorry." She simply said sympathetically to him.  
  
"That's not enough. I thought you liked me Hermione." His face showed sadness. She stopped doing her bed and looked at him. She sighed.  
  
"I can't. I can't truly love you. I never could." She told him honestly.  
  
"Never? Never? Why? Is there someone else?" She sighed again.  
  
"I'm in love. Do you think I want to be? Of course I don't! Why not? Because he loves me too. You know what's worse? I broke his heart." He looked pained.  
  
"Who is it?" It sounded like a final request. She thought about this carefully.  
  
"I can't unless you promise to not tell anyone else. Only Neville knows. Please?" She asked him. He gulped and nodded.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." His face grew from surprise, to anger, to hurt, and back to anger in about five seconds.  
  
"Bye." He said stepping back into the fireplace. She blinked then started pacing.  
  
"Malfoy, you had better run." George told him when he cornered him alone in Knockturn Alley, where he tracked him to.  
  
"Weasley, if you don't mind, I'll just disapperated." Draco said about to pop away when George got to him.  
  
"You will pay for this, Malfoy." Draco snorted at him.  
  
"And what would I pay for Weasley?" George looked angrily at him.  
  
"Hermione." He said simply. For the first time to anyone other than Hermione and his mother, he had shown emotion. His eyes full of pain. Full of love, sorrow.  
  
"What about her?" He struggled to say, which was very odd for a Malfoy.  
  
"She dumped me. Would you happen to know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"I…I have better things… to do." Draco said walking away. George caught up with him for an instant.  
  
"She broke up with me, because she's in love with you. From what I can tell Malfoy, you're a jackass. You don't deserve her and NEVER will." George said pinning him to the wall disgustedly.  
  
"I know." He said causing George to back away in surprise.  
  
"You…You…Know?" He asked blinking several times.  
  
"Weasley, why the hell else would I pretend that I 'worship' the Dark Lord? Why the hell else would I be choosing Voldemort," George flinched at the name, "over her?"  
  
"I…I…" He said in awe. Draco wiped all emotion off of his face.  
  
"You what? You didn't know? Well fuck! What do you want me to say? She's a bitch who I hate and she's worthless because she made the right choice to choose you over 'that life'? I'm not going to lie to you Weasley. I only lie to save my or my friends' necks."  
  
"I…I…" He was once again cut off by Draco who's voice was now venomous.  
  
"You what? Didn't know I loved her more than I love myself? I do. Didn't know that I loved her more than life itself? Literally, I do. Didn't know that I try to make myself a better MAN just so I can try to find a way to be good enough for her? Well you know what Weasley? I will NEVER be good enough for her. She'll find someone to be good enough for her." He finished.  
  
"Sorry." Draco shook his head at him in disgust.  
  
"Whatever. I'm out." Draco said disapperating.  
  
"There once was a man from Belgrave,  
  
Who found a dead whore in a cave,  
  
He said how disgusting,  
  
But it only needs dusting,  
  
And think of the money I'll save."  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically when the limerick finished. The teachers looked around for the culprit, but had no luck in finding him or her.  
  
"That was genius Harry! I had no idea you could make them that funny. Broadcasting it to the whole school is even funnier." Ron said patting Harry on the back.  
  
"You know I have a line. I'm still Head Girl." Hermione told them that next Friday during their last class, charms.  
  
"You're our friend first and foremost! Besides it was funny." Harry said laughing a bit at him own limerick.  
  
"It was funny in a sick sort of way. The Gryffindors already knew it was you, Harry. I wonder if the younger students understand." Hermione said laughing as the class let out.  
  
"We can always explain it to them…" Ron said evilly. Hermione shuddered at the idea of twenty first and second years crying and screaming.  
  
"Ron, you had better not. I'll get the blame for it all."  
  
"It was you who said it."  
  
"Sell out."  
  
"I sell out every day. I'll give you a kiss for a Galleon." Ron said laughing. Harry backed away from him behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked back to the common room still laughing from Harry's reaction. She said the password and walked in.  
  
Draco was sitting there reading something. She looked at the title. It was a Transfiguration book.  
  
"What do you want?" He said his eyes still in the book.   
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry that I disturbed you. This is OUR common room you know." She said pushing it a little.  
  
"That's fine." He said coldly walking back to his room without so much as a glance to her.  
  
She sighed and sat down. A brown barn owl tapped at the window. She got up immediately to go open the window.  
  
A small piece of parchment landed in front of her. She knew the handwriting instantly.  
  
He loves you more than anything.  
  
She looked at it like it was an alien. Who loved her? George? No he wouldn't put 'he' if he was talking about himself. She had told him about Draco. Maybe he had confronted him? Maybe Draco loved her? Maybe or never? 


	14. THEEEE CHAPTER! MAKE IT OR BREAK IT

A/N THIS IS TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE CHAPTER! U WILL ALL LUV IT! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! WITHOUT YOU THERE WOULDN'T BE A STORY!!!!!!!! I WASN'T GONNA FLUFF IT BUT THEN AGAIN WHEN ONE OF MY READERS ASKS FOR SUTMHING THTA SIMPLE I CAN'T HELP IT! LMFAO! MY BIRTHDAY IS NOVEMBER 16 1990 SO UR A LIL OLDER!!!! NEWAY...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GOOD CHARLOTTE, I DON'T OWN SIMPLE PLAN, I DON'T OWN NEW FOUND GLORY, I DON'T OWN MXPX, I DON'T OWN LINKIN PARK, I DON'T OWN LIMP BIZKIT, I DON'T OWN MADE, I DON'T OWN LEVEL, I DON'T OWN THIS COMPUTER(ITS MY RENTS THAT BOUGHT ME THE COMPYS I HAVE) I DON'T OWN THIS HOUSE, I DON'T OWN MY ROOM(MY RENTS! HEY I AM 12) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! HAPPY????? NOW I FEEL LIKE CRAP! LMFAO! THEN AGAIN..... I do OWN THIS PLOT! SO TAKE IT AND U DIE! LOL  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Perfect  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be perfect." Draco murmured to himself. He looked in the mirror in disgust.  
  
"Gods." Hermione said to herself in her room. "Why can't I be good enough for him? I'm sorry, Draco, I can't be perfect."  
  
Hermione had soon dropped the idea of dressing like a punk for the Halloween Ball. The three boys were still doing it, though. She had decided to go as a Veela. She hadn't put any spell on her, but she had worn the clothes.  
  
She walked to the Gryffindor common room to receive stares from guys and glares from girls. She saw Harry, Ron and Neville instantly.  
  
They were all very.. Original. Ron's won the prize though. He had on a very baggy pair of pants with a lot of pockets. Every pocket had a chain coming out of it leading to another pocket. He also had a hoodie with Made on it. His hair was magically grown and was now black. It was in very large spikes. He had used eyeliner or mascara to draw line from his eyes to his cheeks.  
  
"Ron, I love it." She said pulling on one of his chains.  
  
"I think it's just a Halloween thing. Is this stuff supposed to be comfortable? I keep tripping on the chains." They laughed at him.  
  
"A dance?" Neville asked her. She accepted his offer. It was a slow dance so she leaned on him.  
  
"I got a letter from George. It said 'He loves you more than anything.'" Hermione whispered to him. Neville stopped momentarily before resuming.  
  
"Malfoy you reckon?" He asked her. She nodded. "How did he know?"  
  
"I told him. It was like a last request sort of thing. I think he held him up and Draco spilled. Then why won't he tell me. I think he still loves me, but I broke his heart." Hermione said sadly. The song was coming to a close.  
  
"I dunno. Hermione, I'm doing the best I can here. All I have is a guess." The song stopped, "Thank you for this dance."  
  
"My pleasure." She said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and disappeared.  
  
"Malfoy! Oi, Malfoy." Draco snapped around to see Neville.  
  
"What's the punk loser want?" He asked sneering.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Neville asked him rudely dragging him outside.  
  
"I have a habit of attracting weirdos don't I? Now is it for the same reason?"  
  
"Why are you so blind? Why are you so stupid? Why don't you take her back. You ass." Neville said pushing him into a secluded area.  
  
"What the fuck Longbottom?" Draco said being smarter than to go at anything physical with him.  
  
"Hermione. She loves you, you bastard! No, you choose fucking 'him' fuck it! VOLDEMORT! You choose Voldemort over her?"  
  
"I choose no one over her." He started quietly, "I pretend, because I am not good enough for her."  
  
"I know that, but you can't choose whom you love!"  
  
"She will move on. She must move on. You don't think it hurt when she broke MY heart? You don't think it hurts to not be able to hold her? You don't think it hurts to not be able to be able to kiss her. You don't think it hurts when I can't fall asleep with her? You don't think it hurts that I have to deny loving her to almost everyone!?"  
  
"Why don't you just tell her? Why don't you just be together. The way I see it you're a stubborn asshole that can kill anyone. Hermione is a stubborn person that can kill anyone, but chooses not to."  
  
"I can't tell her. She'll hate me forever for stopping her to find someone else. Besides I've already owled my parents telling them I don't want to be with Voldemort, so you can't make that point. Now I'm assuming you two are the only ones who know." He said as he turned to walk away.  
  
Hermione came out of the bushes. She had decided to follow Neville just in case he would fight someone.  
  
"Did you hear all of that?" He asked her not the least bit mad that she had followed him.  
  
"I can't believe it. He thinks he's not good enough for me." She said she started running to catch up with him.  
  
"Draco, wait!" He stopped and looked behind him. They were still in a secluded area.  
  
"What?" He asked her. His eyes flickered with pain.  
  
"I love you." His eyes filled with love within seconds. They then froze.  
  
"Take a walk with me." He said unemotionally. She looked hurt, but still followed.  
  
  
  
"This can't work. We're not meant to be. Your parents are just disowning you for your denial. My parents might actually physically harm me. Everyone around me, close to me, is in danger."  
  
"I don't care. I don't care one bit. I'd die for you, Draco. I am not complete without you."  
  
"And our houses. Your friends are obviously important to you. Most Slytherins banned together to not join Voldemort. I have my friends."  
  
"I don't care. I can deal with your friends if you can deal with mine."  
  
"What about careers? I want to be a Potions Master and work at a lab."  
  
"As do I. The position is so difficult that we will make plenty to be able to afford several mansions and live comfortably."  
  
"And marriage? We're young and I just don't want it before I have my life after Hogwarts set up."  
  
"Neither do I. Anything else Draco?" He still had doubts.  
  
"I'm not good enough for you. I never will be. I can't give you what you need."  
  
"Draco, you give me everything I need. I love you. I am not good enough for you."  
  
He kissed her deeply, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." They broke apart and started talking a bit.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked squinting in the dark.  
  
"It's me, Nev." She shouted at him. He walked over to her.  
  
"Oh thank god." He said seeing Draco. Draco nodded to him neutrally.  
  
"Neville, all I'm saying is that you rock." Hermione said hugging him.  
  
"A guy can get jealous." Draco whispered loudly so she could hear him like she was meant to.  
  
"Oh shush." Hermione smiled at him. Neville let go of her.  
  
"I am so glad. Hey if you love Malfoy.. Err… Draco, then I'll accept him. I just hope Harry and Ron will. He is on our side now." Neville said smartly.  
  
Hermione nodded to him happy at his reaction. If only the world could be like Neville. That would be perfect.  
  
Draco walked to Hermione with drinks. Most people were dancing, and didn't notice, but those who were there gaped.  
  
"A dance, my love?" He asked bowing slightly. She nodded to him. It was a slow song.  
  
People were blinking at the sight before them. Hermione leaned against Draco's chest. He kissed her forehead and pushed her up against him.  
  
"I swear I will murder them all if they don't stop staring." She whispered to him. He laughed a bit at her.  
  
"We're not killers, babe, remember. Then again a little torture never hurt anyone. Maybe them but not us." She giggled against him.  
  
"Ditch this place? I'm tired." They walked out of the Great Hall, all eyes on them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled at them. She had never seen them in her common room. It was later that night and her and Draco were enjoying time by themselves.  
  
"Malfoy. Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said glaring at Draco. Draco looked back neutrally.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I am sorry you didn't know. You know he was the reason I was feeling low, that is until that one night Neville talked me out of it and took me somewhere that's special to him. Can you please accept him? For me?" She pleaded.  
  
After a few minutes of a glare down Harry walked up to Draco menacingly.  
  
"Truce?" He asked. Draco blinked, "For Hermione?"  
  
"Doesn't mean we're best friends Potter." He said smirking as he took Harry's hand.  
  
"Keep Blaise and the Pussy suckers out of my face." Ron said also taking Draco's hand.  
  
"As long as you don't bother my friends, they won't bother you." Draco said, "Now get out, we were having a nice conversation. And for that you have to have some vocabulary other than I, a, and wow."  
  
Hermione kicked him and frowned. Harry and Ron glared. He hung his head slightly, which was in no doubt not normal.  
  
"Behave." She told him. He nodded like a little child and suddenly for now reason hugged her.  
  
She stumbled a bit which gave him the full advantage of pinning her against the wall. Harry and Ron were watching not sure as if to think of it as disgusting or if to smile at Draco's personality around Hermione.  
  
"What do you think, mate?" Ron asked Harry as they watched Draco take Hermione and swing her around to music that wasn't playing.  
  
"I'm scared." Harry replied seriously. Ron nodded to him.  
  
Draco and Hermione meanwhile started a swing dance.  
  
"We're still here!" Ron shouted to them. They stopped and looked at them.  
  
"You're point?" Hermione asked smiling. Draco held onto her tightly.  
  
Just when he let go, she burst into flames. He blinked several times at the scorch marks.  
  
"What'd you do?" Harry and Ron's yells were unheard. Draco blinked before he himself was pulled into darkness. 


	15. I AM SOOOO EVIL

A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Ur welcome for answering! All my reviewers are dear to me! Have some requests on what you want to see, just put a review with it! I promise to consider them! I won't use them all sinc eI can't! One thing though....... Don't ask for Ginny in the story I hate her! I may kill her off just for a twist! Nah I'm not good at killing people off! LOL! Neway.....  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP do you really think I would bother writing FFs? No. I would put them int he sixth book......... Neway  
  
Chapter 15  
  
No  
  
Where the fuck am I? The last thing I remember was Hermione bursting into flames. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It's so dark and damp.  
  
Someone is coming in. What the hell?  
  
"Hello Draco. I see you're awake." He blinked several times, "Good. You are expected to be at dinner in five minutes. A house elf will show you the way." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked darkly. He hadn't expected this. The door just slammed shut.  
  
"Now as you probably know Black was coming back. He came back a little over a week ago. Before the prophecy suggested." Draco hadn't lifted a fork. He looked at Hermione. She looked shaken.  
  
"He almost killed the Dark Lord. He is in hiding and the followers have disbanded. Which means that he is no danger for approximately fifty years."  
  
"I agree." Someone else said. They all nodded heavily. Draco just kept eye contact with Hermione. He was afraid she would shatter.  
  
"We are concerned for you two." Draco blinked. Hermione shook a little not breaking eye contact.  
  
"A decent arranged marriage is the first step. Lucius do you not think that Draco and Hermione would be satisfactory."  
  
"Thomas, I do believe that they have however gone against the family names." Lucius spat  
  
"Doesn't matter. Voldemort is over." Narcissa shrugged.  
  
"I suppose… We need an heir anyway. Pureblood is the next best thing. Besides I would love a grandchild." Suzy said smiling a bit.  
  
"No. We will not let our futures be planned out by the likes of you. You're supposed to be parents. Parents let their children so what makes them happy." Draco spoke in a harsh tone. Hermione shivered.  
  
Draco stood up and walked across the table. He took off his cloak and covered her up. He summoned a chair next to her and sat.  
  
"Draco don't be so naive. You'll get hurt out there. You are to get married to a Pureblood from a good family and get a good position in the ministry. Potions department didn't you say? Then overthrow them to your liking." Lucius said coldly.  
  
"Hermione don't cry."  
  
Hermione seemed scared and incredibly sad. She hadn't wanted to be here. No one did. Draco kissed her forehead. She calmed down soon enough.  
  
"Bloody hell father." Draco said shaking his head, "No means no. I said no. I decide my life. Hermione decides hers. We decide ours. That's all I have to say. You want to go, babe?"  
  
"Yes please. There is floo in the living room. We can get back faster." Hermione said standing up with help from Draco.  
  
  
  
"Where were you? We were a second from calling Dumbledore or a teacher." Ron said looking at them.  
  
"Our parents used some dark magic to get us to my house. They wanted to decide our futures. Sirius is already back. It's over for now." She shivered. Draco grasped onto her.  
  
"I think you two need to go for now." Draco said sternly as he grasped onto Hermione. They nodded and left the two alone to hold one another.  
  
"We can't. Too young. I'm telling you." Sirius argued with his friend. Remus just shook his head.  
  
"The same mistake was made once with Harry. You wouldn't have gone in the first place. They're old enough to know." Remus said banging his glass down. He wasn't usually hostile, but he needed to get this done.  
  
"Please Moony. For me. I promise to tell them before the end of the year."  
  
"It's your fault if anything happens. I trust you know that you're being foolish?" Remus asked him shaking his head. Sirius sighed loudly and nodded. "Now what about the other thing?"  
  
"That's hardly of importance, Remus." Sirius blew it off completely.  
  
"Now on to important matters! We can get a stripper for Albus' birthday." Remus said chuckling to himself. Sirius clapped at the idea.  
  
"Wonderful. I wonder if we can get Minerva McGonagall to jump out of a cake like with Muggles." Remus broke out in laughter at his friend's suggestion.  
  
"Now seriously Sirius. Behave yourself. If you're going to teach then you need to behave. If you manage to tell them before the end of the year, owl me. I'll come with you to do it." Remus grasped his shoulder.  
  
"That's fine Moony. Now how about getting you a girl so you can get laid." Remus gave him a firm kick in the knee.  
  
"I'll take a blonde. Nice legs." Remus said smirking slightly. Sirius went into fake appall.  
  
"And I though you went for personality. Shame on you!" Sirius said shaking his head and putting his hand on his chest.  
  
Hermione sat with Draco the next day. Just sat with him. It was good to be in his arms, and the way this year was going she needed to savor it.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked her stretching a bit lazily.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him putting her head on his chest.  
  
"We should get up. I mean really." Draco told her not moving an inch.  
  
"Sure. Isn't it Hogsmeade for the seventh years again?" He nodded to her. She got up to go get her things.  
  
"You were up there for a while weren't you?" Remus asked Sirius heavily.  
  
"I was." Sirius said sipping on his Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Lily and James. How are they?" Remus asked with great difficulty.  
  
"They're fine. They say they miss us. They told me to tell Harry how sorry they are for not being there and how proud they were of him. Get this… They told me to apologize to Snape." Sirius said shaking his head. Remus nodded.  
  
"After all these years he was the one who protected Harry from all those things. They have some gratitude. Don't sound so surprised Sirius." Remus said taking a swing of the whiskey.  
  
"He's still a dirty git." Sirius said with disgust. Remus just shook his head.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione shouted running to him with Harry and Ron close behind.  
  
"Hermione! Harry, Ron, it is so wonderful to see you all!" Sirius said hugging them one by one.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again. I was so angry with you for leaving." Harry said smiling at him. Hermione just started crying.  
  
"Hermione. It's alright. I'm here babe. I'm ready to party!" Sirius said smiling to her.  
  
"Are you back for good then, mate?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I am a Fire Prince after all. I reckon you can't get rid of me that easily. Until I'm ready to go I guess. Harry, Lily and James told me to tell you that they're sorry for leaving you and that they are very proud of you." Harry hugged him tightly.  
  
"You saw mum and dad… Sirius who else did you see?"  
  
"Merlin is very nice. He's wise. The thing is, he's always going about telling people riddles. It gets annoying." Sirius said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Hermione ran to him excitedly, "Sirius is back! I saw him! He's back! He looks a little younger. I reckon that he doesn't age that fast."  
  
"Sirius Black?" Draco said with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and nodded.  
  
"He isn't horrible. I'm so glad to have him back! I've missed him you know." Hermione said. Draco blinked.  
  
"You missed him? Isn't he Potter's Godfather?" Draco asked confused. Hermione stopped herself from blushing.  
  
"He is. We were all close to him." She lied. Draco just nodded.  
  
Hermione walked around the lake. It was foggy and you couldn't see far so she decided to stick around the rim of the lake.  
  
"Hermione?" She sat down and motioned Sirius to do the same.  
  
"Sirius." Hermione replied. Sirius hugged her tightly again. She responded with a tight grasp around him.  
  
"I've missed you so. Being dead has been boring." Sirius said laughing a bit. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"If it wasn't for Draco." Hermione sighed. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I know baby." Sirius clutched onto her tightly. She breathed in his scent. Just like she had remembered it.  
  
"I can't pretend I don't love you. I do. Very much. Longer. I love Draco too. I don't know what to do." She admit openly. Sirius nodded to her.  
  
"You know I'll always love you. You're better off. I know you are. I just know." He bent down to kiss her. She openly accepted.  
  
She leant back to the misty ground as it started raining. Suddenly she heard a bush near by rustle.  
  
A/N unexpected huh? that was the point lol! Uxpect the unexpected in my story!   
  
U CANT SAY U HAD NO IDEA! THE DREAM WHERE HERMIONE WAS LIKE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN! OKAY HERE IS THE THING I AM A BIG BAD SLYTHERIN! YES I LOVE SNAKES! ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL! AND I WAS RUDE TO NEONE WHO WAS BELOW ME! I AM A "PREP" MEANING IM IN THE "IN" CROWD! BIG WHOOP! I AM STILL A GOOD PERSON.... NEWAY..... I HAVE ALWAYS HAD THIS THING FOR SIRIUS EVER SINCE I READ ABOUT HAGRID TELLING DUMBLEDEEEEEE THAT SIRIUS GAVE HIM THE MOTORCYCLE! I WAS LIKE THATS SO COOL! AND THEN I WAS LIKE ONMG HES COOL WHEN I HEARD ABOUT HIM KILLING PEOPLE! THEN I WAS LIKE OMG OMG OMG HE IS SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME WHEN I HEARD ABOUT HIM BEING NOT GUILTY AND NOW THAT HE DIED IM UPSET! OH WELL! NEXT CHAPPY IS SOON!  
  
AUNTIE UNCLE AND CUZES R SOOOOOOOOOO GILE! THATS A GERMAN THING SO NM! HEHEHEHE 


	16. 16 &I NEED INSPIRATION FOR NEXT CHAPPY

A/N Woo! MORE MORE MORE! hahahahahaha  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I Can't  
  
An owl fluttered out of the bush with another followed close behind. Hermione calmed down. Sirius hadn't seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Once?" Sirius pleaded with her. She blinked at him in confusion.  
  
"Once?" She repeated in confusion. He nodded to her. She then realized what he had meant.  
  
"Once." Suddenly they appeared in a rich house in Godric's Hollow. Being a Fire Prince had its benefits.  
  
"Once." She thought about it quickly. She loved this man for so many years. He had finally realized his feelings for her later on. Then he died.  
  
"I love you so much." He said kissing her deeply. Hermione hadn't moved.  
  
"I don't know." He became discouraged and backed away from her.  
  
"You don't know? Malfoy already had you and so did Weasley. I can't have you once? Once?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I promised. I would never have anyone after my true love."  
  
"Then..." He asked sadly. She sighed loudly. He blinked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know." She repeated. She then decided to use a little trick she had learned in France. She burst.  
  
Hermione walked along the streets of Sweden. She arrived at her destination, and went in. There were a few people on the field practicing.  
  
"Well if it isn't our newest Keeper." Someone said. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school? Hogwarts?" The captain asked her.  
  
"It's holidays for seventh years until we have to start preparing for N.E.W.Ts." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Right. I can't remember the last time I was in or around Hogwarts. Tri-Wizard tournament I think. I myself was a judge a while ago." The coach told them proudly.  
  
"Right." The team elongated it.  
  
"She's not in Hogwarts then Potter?" Draco asked looking at the map. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Haven't seen her since a while ago." Ron agreed. Draco blinked.  
  
"I don't know. Have any of you seen Black?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"He's in the Dungeons." Draco immediately let go of all suspicions. Where his love was no one knew.  
  
"Great practice. Hermione would you like to come with me for some drinks?" One of the chasers, Christopher Travinati asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said tired after the tough practice.  
  
They walked until they got to a bar. The bartender seemed to know Chris.  
  
"What will it be for my favorite team?" He asked friendly.  
  
"I'll take a Butterbeer, Frank. I think Hermione will too." Hermione just nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, I take it your still with Malfoy." He said sipping a bit.  
  
"Sort of. That's mainly why I came here. It's hard. I used to be in love with this one guy, and he loved me, but then he had to go away for reasons he couldn't help. He really couldn't help it one bit. Then I fell in love with Draco. Now the other man is back. I don't really know." She confessed.  
  
"Sirius Black is the only guy that couldn't help it." He said totally oblivious to the look she threw him.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione told him pursing her lips. Chris blinked. Hermione really was having a lot of problems lately.  
  
"Yeah. That has to be tough. Who do you really love?" He asked. Hermione smirked at him.  
  
"That's the problem." She said continuing to smirk. He blinked.  
  
"Well, you need to choose." He told her honestly.  
  
"Easy for you to say." She said grunting just a bit. He laughed at her.  
  
"We both know you only love one of them so give." She glared at him because she knew he was right.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said apperating back to see Sirius.  
  
A/N This isn't AS unexpected... We all know what's goign to happen maybe I should just postpone the next chapter! LOL J/K 


	17. more more more

A/N Sorry about the short chapters! I haven't had much time to write. My family is keeping me busy and so are my friends. HEHEHE! I'm trying to post regularly and I think I'm doing a goodjob. Anways I promise to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for the reviews!! More comedy in next chapter probably.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Choices  
  
"Hermione! I can't believe you just left." Sirius told her slightly mad at her for her actions.  
  
"Sirius, I need help." She simply said collapsing on a chair in his new quarters.  
  
"Why? What happened?" He asked concerned. She swallowed.  
  
"I don't know." He interpreted it in another way.   
  
Maybe he didn't want to believe that she didn't know how to make a decisions, or maybe he was too dense to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"If you don't know what you need help with then I can't help you." She shook her head at him. He was making this even harder for her.  
  
"I can't choose. I don't know who I love more. It's not right to lead you on. Both of you." She said honestly.  
  
"You even think about picking Malfoy over me? Why?" She couldn't believe this was the same Sirius she had fallen for.  
  
Maybe it wasn't. Maybe he had changed. Then again, he might have always been like that. She was just blinded by the so called 'love'. So called love? Was there such a thing?  
  
Could she really be stupid enough to see things that weren't there? Could she have only seen those things that she liked in him. Was he not the person she thought. Those simple words made her think.  
  
If she was stupid enough to misinterpret Sirius's gestures back then as sweet and caring when they were cruel and selfish then maybe she misinterpreted Draco's gestures as well. She always had a doubt in the back of her mind about Sirius.  
  
But when she thought about it... She never had with Draco. He was open and honest. Always. She didn't dislike anything he did. He always had some reason to.  
  
When she thought back to her relationship with Sirius, she could remember him taunting her about her grades. Not the way Harry and Ron did because they were bored and wanted their friends, but Sirius was cruel about his words. He was selfish about keeping her from her studies. Harry and Ron had never pushed it when she said no. Sirius had sometimes made her stop reading.  
  
Draco had never. He had always accepted her for who she was. Draco was cruel to her before. He had to. If she was eleven years old and in her original, real family name then she wouldn't have resisted. He was a child. He had already stopped. He had changed it after so long when it was so difficult, and she had problems changing it after a month or so.  
  
Sirius was a wonderful person. He was a great person. She loved him. She loved him a lot. She loved him as the goofy man who always cheered up her best friend. She loved him as her best friend's Godfather. She loved him as an adult friend.  
  
The comparison was the only way to bring out what she felt, starting with those few cruel and judgmental words. She loved Draco. She loved Draco as a friend. As a boyfriend. As a lover. He was her everything and it had taken her too long to find that out.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius." She said simply. He looked at her confused.  
  
"You're sorry? Why would you ever be sorry?" She gulped as she started to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't love you like you might love me. I love Draco." She said as she actually burst right in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Hermione? How did you? Did you just burst? You can't do that, and where have you been?" Draco asked her.  
  
"A lot of places. Don't worry, I'm fine. Fuck, it's already three in the morning. Until when did Quidditch practice go?" She muttered looking at her watch.  
  
"Quidditch? You mean you went to Sweden?" He questioned her.  
  
"Yeah...I had some 'stuff' to think about so I figured... QUIDDITCH!" He looked at her. He was clearly confused about what she had to think about.  
  
"Stuff?" He asked her. She blinked. It was most likely a mistake saying that.  
  
"I'm a seventeen year old girl... Can I not have stuff?" She lied incredibly well for someone usually so honest. He blinked.  
  
"You are lying to me." She blinked. She could have fooled anyone, but not Draco. Never Draco.  
  
"I know." She sighed.  
  
There was long silence that followed. Draco's face was the usual ice. She was slightly frightened by this. He wasn't supposed to be ice while talking to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She croaked out. He didn't say anything. She cowered at the silence. He didn't say anything.  
  
"The day we lie to one another is not a good one." He simply said before going out of the portrait hole.  
  
She knew that this was not good. It could not be good. Her lying had affected him. To what extent she did not know. That he only said that last sentence bothered her.  
  
She would have preferred screaming. She knew it was for the better that he cared that she lied, but he did not have to be so... Perceptive. Screaming would have been wonderful. A threat even, but no. He was silent.  
  
Draco walked the halls silently. She did not have to lie to him. Did she not know that he could be trusted.  
  
She has to know that she can trust me. I mean I love her. She loves me. At least I hope. I could never be mad at her for anything small. Unless it was something very bad.  
  
She wouldn't do anything. Would she? No Draco. You are being paranoid. Arrogant git you are. She does not trust me?  
  
Maybe because I cannot trust her. Maybe she does not love me after all. Maybe after all we have been through she doesn't love me. Maybe it was all just game to her. As if I am the prey. I am nor prey nor hunter, nor is this a game.  
  
Is it to her? Just a game. Just a way to get under my skin. She succeeded alright. And if she is with someone else... What if she is still with Weasley or someone else and this was all just a plan. She lies well.  
  
If the lie was her whole life. If she lied in her eyes. In the way she looks at me is a lie. And if this is a lie. All just a big lie. Then I really am just an arrogant, prissy, just a downright prat.  
  
If this is true... She will pay. They must pay. I can let this all play out farther. I can find out what she thinks. I will undo the lies. I will win.  
  
I am the predator. She is the pray. This is a game. A war I shall win. Pray I shall conquer. 


	18. YAH! MORE

A/N I am experimenting with POV stuff at the end of the chappy! neway more more more   
  
BTW THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS! RAKU SUN I HAVE TO LUV YAH FOR QUOTING ME! I LUVED THAT LINE! IT MADE ME FEEL ALL FUZZY INSIDE! ITS NOT OVER YET!!! HEHEHEHE NEXT CHAPTER SOON  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or any HP character! I do not own anything in this besides the plot and some made up characters! SWEDEN IS MY FAV HOLIDAY PLACE SO I ADDED IT TO QUIDDITCH BUT I DONT OWN THAT EITHER...........................)':  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Game  
  
Draco walked to the library silently. He went straight to the restricted section. He was able to because of his Head Boy title and all advanced Transfiguration students could.  
  
He went to the dreams section. That was the first step in his thought out plan.  
  
Lucid dream charm was too powerful. The draught of the living dead sounded promising, but that wasn't the point. Hebrex, no. Treltraux, no. Magnamokia was perfect.  
  
It brewed easily, was given easily, and did exactly what he needed it to. He could even use it tomorrow if he worked all night.  
  
  
  
His first stop was the potions lab. He needed some ingredients he could not get from anyone but Snape.  
  
The next part was a little harder. A place to brew it was anything but easy. He needed a place that was private. His own rooms wouldn't do it. He needed another place. The girl's bath on the third floor.  
  
He headed up to his room to gather ingredients. Luckily Hermione wasn't in there. He was not ready to start with the game just yet.   
  
He took everything and shrunk it to fit in his pocket in case anyone stopped him. He did not want to risk being caught with those particular ingredients.  
  
The combination depended on how you brewed it could form two potions. The Magnamokia Dream Potion or an enlargement potion. Either would be quite embarrassing and hard to explain.  
  
He set up in one of the toilets. Just in case anyone entered he formed a barrier. No one could see him in the toiler and no one could hear anything. He had also decided to put on some music just so he wasn't completely bored.  
  
Hermione wondered aimlessly through the night. She was afraid of what might happen if she didn't find Draco soon. Who knows what he thought might have happened.  
  
He might think she cheated on him. Maybe he thought that this wasn't real. He might be hurt. He might be with someone else. No. Draco was honorable.  
  
She on the other hand made out with her ex, she almost had sex with him too. Or like when she broke up with him without reason, broke his heart, the trampled on it by sleeping with another man.  
  
She was low. She didn't deserve him. It was horrible what she had done. She did however come through. Their love would last through anything. Hopefully.  
  
Draco worked through the night making nice progress. He looked every few minutes into the book to make sure that he was doing it correctly.  
  
He once almost added the basilisk venom BEFORE it boiled over. The potion took about four hours to brew before he could continue.  
  
The best place to spend the time was most likely not in the common room. Hunger overtook him and he almost walked to the Great Hall.  
  
House elves swarmed at his feet asking him what he wanted. He was pretty hungry.  
  
"I want," He paused not really knowing what to get. "a double cheeseburger with onions, tomatoes, lettuce, and mayo. I want an everlasting cold banana split, and I want a dozen chocolate chip cookies with milk." He was feeling in a junk food mood.  
  
Within seconds they were on their knees handing him his food. He took it and shrunk it so he could carry it without suspicion.  
  
He went outside to the lake. He walked a good distance so he could be left alone. Clearly this was not a good time for company.  
  
He watched the tides ripple through the water. There were merpeople in the lake, along with the giant squid and other creatures.  
  
He ate quietly just watching the water. After he was finished he looked at his watch. He had another hour. He lay looking up at the sky.  
  
It was a cloudy, dark day. He preferred it like this.  
  
Maybe I should have become a Deatheater. I could be the next Dark Lord. I could rule over everyone, have anything I want.  
  
Not everything. No, Draco. This is the game. You have to be tough. Show no emotion. You never had a reason to before. Look what it brought you. You are a Malfoy. Dark Lord or not.  
  
You are the ruler of the game. You are the predator. You control everything. You have power you have forgotten young Malfoy.  
  
You have everything. Everything you want. Everything under your control. Girls throw themselves at you. You can use that. Guys would do anything to be close to you. You can use that. People would do anything to be you. You can use that.  
  
Most importantly you are a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Cunning and ambitious. Anything to get what you want. Anything to get your way, and your way it shall be.  
  
Slytherin is messing with the wrong person. I have power. Unlike Slytherin I have more power then just my name and I know how to use it. I will use it.  
  
Revenge is sweet. Revenge is sweeter when you get it yourself. Revenge is sweetest when you win. Revenge I shall get.  
  
  
I have hit the rock bottom people talk about so often. I have become what I hate. I lie. I lie to people I love. I hurt people I love. I hurt everyone around me. I am nothing anymore.  
  
This is a hopeless search for something I do not know of. Nothing makes sense to myself. I write in this is some hope of clearing my mind, yet nothing comes.  
  
I have lied. I am afraid that I lost everything in one year. I do not regret anything. Regret brings nothing but pain. I deserve pain. People around me do not. So I will not bother with any regret.  
  
I lost my innocence to the person I love. I gave it to someone else, because I was foolish in believing I cared for him. I lost love. I've gained love. I've brought nothing but pain to my love. Over and over. Now I've lied to him.  
  
There is not anything but hope left.  
  
Hermione examined the piece of parchment. It was even confusing her. She sighed. The truth was confusing.  
  
This was the perfect time. He had seen Hermione go to bed minutes earlier. He had already charmed her bed. All that was left was to drink the potion.  
  
He took it as he dropped down on his bed.  
  
Draco looked around. There were clouds, as if it was heaven or such. He had partial control so he decided to remain invisible.  
  
Sirius black stepped out. So she was dreaming about him. Was he her other? That was just fine.  
  
"Sirius, why am I dreaming about you?" She asked him dismissing any suspicions Draco had had.  
  
Sirius said nothing only kissed her. This was her dream so she dreamed of him kissing her. That was also fine.  
  
"About last night..." Sirius started. There was a last night. That was it.  
  
Screw the plan. She HAD cheated on him. That was it. He had to get out of there. With a whip of his wand he was gone.  
  
"I love Draco." She said as she herself ended her dream.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning angry. She had lied to him too much. The games shall start. Screw the planning. Screw everything. That was it.  
  
"Morning Draco. Listen I'm sorry about lying to you." She said honestly as she walked closer to him.  
  
He surprised her completely by backing off. He looked at her disgustedly. She blinked. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"You might as well be a Mudblood, because you are just as disgusting and dirty." He spat at her. She blinked.  
  
"Draco I..." She didn't know what to say as her eyes start welling. It was just as well that he would have broken her off either way.  
  
"You what? Come on Slytherin. Tell me you didn't lie to me." She collapsed on the couch and starting crying. "Tell me you did nothing with anybody else." She rocked back and forth. "Tell me you didn't have sex with Sirius Black."  
  
She was crying too much to do anything else. How he found out about anything was beyond her.  
  
"I didn't." He didn't even consider her words for a second. To him it was all just lies. More lies. Lies he didn't want to listen to. The truth or not he didn't care anymore.  
  
"I don't believe you. I can't trust you. If you don't trust someone you can't love them either."  
  
Those words shattered both of their hearts in a million pieces. His expression was kept blank. He would have his revenge on her for doing this to him.  
  
Hermione stormed into her room and blockaded herself in. Draco just walked to breakfast.  
  
First step was to drop any connections, any public connections, he had with Gryffindor. What he needed was his COMPLETE image, not the partial like he had with Hermione. He needed his complete image back. There was no day like today.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall with a smirk and a blank face. Girls of all ages swooned. He raised his eyebrow and smirked even wider. He could hear gasps from girls everywhere.  
  
"Draco, my man, what's up?" Blaise asked him noticing the slight change. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Nothing Blaise. Enjoying the year. Feels good to have it back like it was." He half lied. Blaise just shrugged it off.  
  
"You dumped Slytherin." He asked half concerned half impressed.  
  
"She's a whore. Why the fuck would I want old things when I can have the new." It hurt him to say those cruel words, but he had to in order to get it to work.  
  
"If you say so, mate." Blaise shrugged it off again, "If you say so."  
  
"I say so. And I also say. Tonight. The club in Hogsmeade. Girls." He said smirking deeper.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Blaise said smirking as he slapped Draco's hand.  
  
"You in boys?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle. They snickered and nodded, "Good, then." He said closing off the subject.  
  
"What the fuck was that about, Malfoy?" Ron asked him as he and Harry cornered him.  
  
"What was what about money bags?" Draco asked sarcastically smirking.  
  
Ron had to refrain from punching him, "Breakfast."  
  
"Good, we've established you know a few words. If you string them together they make a sentence. Many sentences can make a conversation." Draco told him as if he was a six year old learning proper grammar.  
  
"Don't play with me Malfoy." Ron threatened. Draco shook his head at him raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
"You are not in the game, Weasley. Now move before I take away points." Draco said simply. Ron glared at him.  
  
Ron threw a punch, but Draco caught his hand and twisted it around. Ron yelped in pain.  
  
"Now listen and listen good you pathetic excuse for a wizard, I make the rules."  
  
Draco kept twisting his hand around, then punched him. Harry was too horror struck to do anything. Ron fell to the ground.  
  
"When I say move, you better run. This is above you Weasley." Draco made him stand up, then punched him in the stomach making him collapse again, "Stay out of my way." Draco finished as he walked away.  
  
"That can't be good." Harry said dragging Ron to the hospital wing.  
  
This is my fault. I know it is. I deserve this. He is right. I don't deserve to live.  
  
Hermione got up and walked to her balcony. It was a gloomy day. She could see right onto the Quidditch Pitch and it looked like the Slytherin team was practicing. She saw the familiar platinum hair.  
  
Don't be selfish. I don't deserve to live. Don't be selfish. How am I being selfish? People care about you, you git. People shouldn't. Don't be selfish.  
  
Hermione got on the ledge.  
  
I was in the middle of the practice. A good one I might add. No, Slytherin had no concern for anyone else. Even though I do hate her for putting me through this, I know it would hurt too many people, myself included, if she fell.  
  
What should I do? Slow her down, give her some pain, or save her myself. A spell would take too long to reach. My Rider would take me there quicker than a spell.  
  
So, here we go again. No emotions Draco. Over and up as quickly as you can.  
  
"Why did you save me?" She asked me after saving her from death. Had she no clue about anything.  
  
"Because I'm not you." I barked at her cruelly. I don't care if she looks at me like that.  
  
"Draco listen to me." She pleaded. She thinks I'm a bloody git. Too bad. She's playing with my rules now.  
  
"Get off my broom before I throw you off." I threatened. She either did not know of my credibility for threats or she did not care.  
  
"No." That's all there was from her. After all she had done to me she tried to continue her games. This my game, my rules.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you, slut." I spat as I actually threw her off my broom. We were only a foot or so off the ground, but it must have hurt her a bit.  
  
I left her there stunned and crying as I flew back to the practice to receive questioning glances from Slytherins around me. I simply shrugged them off and continued with my practice.  
  
A/N I luv experimenting! HEHEHE! Neway I am doing a good job of updating and this is my first fics so.............. neway i had so much fun with the draco POV thing that im starting a story and just teling ya its a lot more flowing its a lot more professional (lots of bigs words) i did have a dictionary handy (blushes) neway itll be up soon so check it out 


	19. WEEEEEEE

A/N Sorry about the short chapter....... Tell me if you like the POV stuff...... Neway one mort thing  
  
The One, You seem to be reviewing so many times about this story. You reviewed once already and told me my story practically sucked... That was about four chapters ago... Now if it sucks so much why do you keep reading????? And I seem to be the mature one bcause I don't go around flaming peoples stories when they are younger then I am for one and for two I dont review anonymous because I'm scared to tell people who I am... That is all you are a coward.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot and made up characters  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Predator  
  
I don't know why she did it. Even three days later I still contemplate it. There is no reason anyone would want to kill themselves. No reason.  
  
After what she has done to me, I haven't killed myself or even thought about it. So what if the guilt is getting to her. I reckon she deserves it.  
  
"Malfoy. You're late. We need to practice." Travinati told me. I shrugged him off seeing Hermione on the field again. She was looking at me trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't let myself respond.  
  
"Sorry captain. Had some stuff to do." I smirked at him. For some reason he looked at me confused then at Hermione. He knew something.  
  
"Are you okay, Malfoy?" He whispered to me at the team started practice.  
  
"I'm fine." I answered him steadily not really sure myself anymore.  
  
"Good then. Let's get to practice then." He told me not really convinced at my answer.  
  
He cared for me I knew. Or maybe he didn't. From what he was saying I think he has been messing around with other people. Like I did.  
  
"The team is going out to the same bar we went that one day after practice. Malfoy is coming. You in?" Travinati asked me. I don't know how someone only about three years older than me could know so much.  
  
I nodded silently to him as the team walked still in robes into that same bar. I tried to get Draco's attention, but he refused to return it.  
  
"Give it up for our champions Quidditch team with new Seeker Draco Malfoy and new Keeper Hermione Slytherin!" I heard the bartender scream out. Soon the bar was filled with a loud roar of applause.  
  
I felt myself being pushed reluctantly onto the bar itself. I glanced to the right of me and saw Draco being forced to do the same thing.  
  
He seemed so rock hard. Maybe it was over then. Maybe it was too late. No Hermione! You can't think that. There has to be some hope at rock bottom. Nowhere left to go but up...  
  
Draco smirked as he winked at some women his age. They almost fainted with joy. Hermione noticed none of her attention and soon after got down frowning.  
  
Draco had done well enough in 'phase one' and needed to soon move on to the second part. It was easy enough if he could pick the right girl.  
  
Someone that Hermione would feel worst about. Either someone she thought of a friend, or someone she thought of as a worst enemy. She would feel pain great pain and he would make sure of it.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was too pug like for his taste. No girl in Slytherin would do it. Hufflepuff... Most girls in Hufflepuff are too dense. Ravenclaw girls are just boring. Gryffindor... She said she was somewhat close to them, but she hated how they acted with guys...  
  
Next target... Lavender Brown.  
  
"Minerva, there is nothing to worry about trust me." Professor Dumbledore tried to convince his colleague.  
  
"Albus. This cannot be good. It was good when the Slytherins joined together to band against Voldemort. We know something is wrong with Hermione and Mr. Malfoy." She told him shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Come now." Snape suddenly came in, "What do you expect him to do? Say you. Now. Together. Now."  
  
"I did not say that, thank you Severus." She glared at the potions master.  
  
"All I am saying is that we cannot control their lives. So butt out."  
  
"You old bat." She muttered losing the battle for now.  
  
A/N Hmmm Next chapter I have much much more plot and lots of fun fun fun!!! HEHEHE! This other story Im doing is really wow.... I mean its really good not like this piece fo crap Im doing. Neway.... Hope you enjoy my lil piece of crap (BTW DONT WORRY! SUM 41 MAKES PEOPLE SAY BAD THNGS IN REPLACE OF GOOD WORDS..... SUMTIMES...) 


	20. chappy 20

A/N I know he's overdoing it, but oh well............ Anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Prey  
  
Hermione then decided that maybe she should try and move on. It had pained her deeply when he left her, but maybe someone could be like him. She had to move on.  
  
That day she cornered Blaise after his Quidditch practice. This was maybe the best way to move on.  
  
"Blaise. I was wondering if you would like to go to the seventh year's NEWT dance with me? It's tomorrow. If you have a date it is alright. Yeah I knew you did. Okay bye." She said not even waiting for a response.  
  
"Slytherin. I'll take you. Meet me tomorrow at five by the Whomping willow." He told her as he swiftly passed by.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you are going." Draco drawled at her. She didn't want to cry in front of him so she walked out the portrait hole.  
  
As soon as she was out, she began to break down.   
  
"I can't. Be strong." She did a quick charm to reapply her makeup since she had smeared it.  
  
  
  
Blaise looked quite handsome. I can see why he had girls on either arm usually. He was wearing a fine green dress robe. The NEWT ball for seventh years was the signal that you had to begin preparing, so it was formal.  
  
"You look beautiful." He complimented me. I blushed slightly. He was quite nice if you got to know him.  
  
"Thank you. You cleaned up nicely." I told him blushing. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"So I look horrible normally?" I blushed the color of Ron's hair. What was a good answer? Think.  
  
"You look wonderful. You should know that since girls are all over you. You just looks very special now in your dress robe." I stumbled around the question. I watched his face go from smiling, to raising and eyebrow to smirking.  
  
"Are you ready then?" He asked me not changing his expression.  
  
"Oh. Yes." I said still quite embarrassed. He took my arm and led me inside.  
  
Draco walked with his date, Lavender. She was quite beautiful. Nothing compared to Hermione. She wasn't as bright either, obviously.  
  
He learned that she learned to be quite needy. As soon as they reached the Great Hall, before the music had even begun, she had needed water, food, and compliments given to her.  
  
Then there was another down. She kept gossiping about people.  
  
"So, Ginny Weasley is a slut. She did Dean Thomas in her fifth year, our sixth. Dean then caught her with Justin Finch-Fletchy. The rumor is that she..." Draco from then decided to tune out.  
  
He was after all with her for only one reason, to play the game. He had hurt her badly. It wasn't over until his pain was replaced with her pain.  
  
Then my heart shattered again. I had a best friend since my first year. A friend I could trust, or so I thought.  
  
Blaise Zambini was always there for me. I talked to him about my father and how he was pushing me to be what I didn't want. I talked to him about how I felt about my father getting out of prison. I talked to him about how I felt about people.  
  
He talked to me about everything too. Although he didn't know my plan, he knew how I feel towards Hermione. He broke me.  
  
I saw him walk in with my love on his arm. He was like my twin, any girl would love to go with him. No he had to take her. That was it.  
  
After about two forced dances with Lavender I excused myself.  
  
He looked quite happy dancing with Hermione. I hated him for it. As soon as Potter broke them off for a dance I walked up to him.  
  
"A word, Blaise?" I asked him casually. He looked a little worried but excepted all the same.  
  
"Of course." We went off towards the side of the hall.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him trying not to attract attention.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked me just as casually as I had him before.  
  
"What the fuck you are doing going with Slytherin?" I hissed out as I glared at my best friend. My worst enemy.  
  
"She asked me so I accepted. You know she is hott, and pretty interesting as well." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
From what I did next, I am glad that prefects and Head Boy and Girl are chaperoning. So that would be me.  
  
"You fucker!" I yelled as I punched him. Soon after, all of the attention was directed at me and Blaise.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Draco?" He asked me as he got up. He was tougher than Potter and Weasley.  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago. Duel?" I asked him taking my wand out, ignoring everyone else.  
  
"Get your ass out of here Malfoy. We need to talk." He pushed me out ignoring my wand and offer.  
  
Most people still followed. I then came to my senses. I couldn't get over her. Blaise was my best friend.  
  
"Get back inside before I deduct points. All of you." I said venomously. They flinched and walked inside.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You duped her, because she made a mistake. You knew she used to be in love with the dude. That's a little more complicated. You dumped her, because you don't care for her." The words hit me like a brick. I had no idea.  
  
"I love her." I whispered. Out of the shadows Hermione walked.  
  
"I love you, too." She kissed me, and I saw Blaise smiled to me.  
  
"And you fell for it. Don't ever doubt a best friend." He walked back inside smiling to himself.  
  
"I should have know."  
  
"I'm glad we didn't." And with that she kissed me deeply. Little did we know this was not the end.  
  
A/N I'm a sucker for happy sort of endings!!! LOL! NOT FOR LONG *laughs evilly like Mr. Burns from Simpsons..... BTW DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SIMPSONS EITHER....... neway i hope u liked my piece of crap 


	21. come on

FYI THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE~!!!!!!   
  
I WILL POST SOON!!!!!!!1 NEWAY  
  
IF U LOVE ME READ MY OTHER STORY CUZ ITS BETTER WRITTEN! AND MALFOY HAS TWO MEANINGS! ONE IS A REFERENCE TO MEDIEVAL TIMES AND THE OTHER IS MAL FOI MEANING BAD FAITH! BUT ALONG WITH MY SOTRY THE BETTER ONE IS THE ONE I HAVE!!  
  
I WILL POST ON BOTH STORIES IF I HAVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS ON MY NAME OTHERWHISE NOT!! 


	22. more people!

A/N READ MY GOOD STORY!: MY NAME  
  
A/N THIS CHAPTER IS HOW THE MALFOY LINE CAME TO BE........... SO I HOPE U ENJOY!  
  
FOR THE SHORTNESS IN THIS CHAPTER... MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MEGA LONG I PROMISE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT..... HOWEVER I DO WISH I OWNED RONALD WEASLEY OR RUPERT GRINT!! CAN U SAY HOTT??  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Not The End  
  
"Alex, please don't leave me." A young man with blonde hair and stunning silver eyes told a woman with brown hair and blue eyes near by.  
  
"Jason, don't make this harder then it already is. I don't want to bring you into my family name."  
  
"So you are a Slytherin, it does not matter. My name has been a long line of Purebloods as well." Jason pushed his hair back.  
  
"Pure hearted Purebloods. My family line is evil. Even if Frank did get married to a Muggle, Tom is still going to be evil. I can feel it." Alex touched Jason's face.  
  
"I don't care. I'd do anything to be with you. I love you." Jason pleaded with her.  
  
"Don't change." She disappeared into a forest leaving Jason with their child.  
  
"Anything. You shall be evil, child. I will not let any other Malfoy be left out of love because of such things as names." He took the young boy and held him in his arms tightly.  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Father, grandfather is weak. We should get rid of him. As soon as Tom finishes with his plans, the Dark Lord will be born." A young boy with the same silver eyes and blonde hair told his father.  
  
"Never speak of a Malfoy as weak. Have I taught you nothing boy?" The father slapped the boy hard across the face. The boy seemed used to it, so he got up and bowed to his father.  
  
"I am sorry, father." The boy said. His father slapped him again.  
  
"Never say you are sorry to anyone boy. It shows weakness." Jason walked in looking sadly at the portrait of a young Alex on the wall.  
  
"Grandfather. Why are you so upset?" The boy asked him.  
  
"Mind your father. Remember Lucius. Never show weakness. Weakness is love. Weakness will get you nothing. There is not good or evil... Only power and those too weak to seek it." The grandfather said taking a knife to his throat.  
  
"Love is life. Without love there is no life. Power will bring someone love..." Jason slit his throat falling onto the boy.  
  
"If this brought my grandfather so much pain, then I shall make sure no one ever has pain again. No one will love." Lucius vowed to listen to his grandfather.  
  
Power is all that matters.  
  
"Lestrange, it worked. The poor fools think I am gone." The cloaked figure could only mean one person.  
  
"Yes, master. Lucius is already passing along phony information to Draco. As soon as we have some bait, they will be ours." Bellatrix smirked as she got off of her knees.  
  
"Soon, we will have an heir to the thrown. One way or another my dear cousin will realize what a mistake she has made by going off with Potter and her friends." Voldemort's red eyes blazed with vengeance at Potter.  
  
"Have you made all the preparations for next week?" He asked Lucius walking into the Dining room.  
  
"Yes master." Lucius bowed to the Dark Lord, "It will be a night to remember... All life will be gone from the weaker people." Then he whispered to himself, "All love."  
  
A/N I know this chapter was confusing, but it is hard to write this story with the grave I dug myself into with the plot. All I know is that I've got something big planned! All the mysteries will be revealed later.. Muah hahahaha! READ MY GOOD STORY 


	23. Dreams

A/N Guys I deleted half thr sutff I wrote for a long time! I have a different approach! This was my idea to do this! This chapter is short and sweet. I promise....  
  
Dreams  
  
I woke up in a start. I had just seen Lucius hadn't I? No, I can still see Blonde hair. Had I just dreamt everything? Myself being a Pureblood, being with Draco, everything? That wasn't possible.  
  
"Harry, she's awake!" I heard Ron's voice. My whole life was not fake after all. Harry and Ron rushed to me, and hugged me tightly.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them startled as I saw my surroundings. Neglecting looking to the right, I saw myself in the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh, dear you're awake. You've been in a coma three days now." Madam Pomfrey came to me, and checked my forehead.  
  
"We were all worried." Harry said sheepisly, "Teachers were all panicked, and we had to answer questions." I watched as the color dissapeared from Ron's face.  
  
"Hermione." My breathe was taken away as I heard that voice. That deep, sexy voice. Was this real then?  
  
"Draco are you..." I was cut off by his lips on mine. Ron and Harry looked disgustedly on, and I didn't know what to think.  
  
"I can't hide it anymore. I have feelings for you Hermione Granger. I love you." Harry almost passed out while Ron paled. I was Granger, the Mudblood.  
  
"I love you, too." I said hugging him, not caring how I got where I was.  
  
I stood transfixed in that moment. Everything slowed down as Lucius Malfoy came into the room. Ron now passed out. He pushed everyone else out of the room.  
  
"Love is not worth it. My grandfather taught be that lesson a long time ago. I cannot pretend to not care. I am good. I want you to find feelings." Draco looked upon him strangely.  
  
"Do you mean my dream was real What about Slytherin, and Quidditch, and Voldemort?" He looked at me strangely. I gulped slightly, as Draco looked shocked.  
  
"How you knew of my meetings is beyond me. I however have betrayed him, causing an overthrow in the Deatheaters." I understood what he meant.  
  
"Remember what my grandfather said. It's a lie. It took me this long to find out. Don't let it slip out of your reach."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSED!!   
  
A/N Okie I AM workign on a sequel... I just buried myself with the plot and it would have been too comlicated... SO what I did was I left it at a sucky ending and I'll have a sequel out. Check this site in like a month and I'll give yall a link to when I post the seuqel. The sequel is written a lot better then this and ever better then My Name and i hope u check out my name it is a good fiction and i can even proofread it cuz i actually wanna read it!  
  
the sequel will have lots of lucious lu and the malfoy family and some more secrets from hermione.. the sequel will take place from the lst week fo school to like three years after...  
  
when i started this fiction i estimated it to end after about 15000 words which was rough but i got more.. the sequel will be at least 70000words 100% sure! i have plots written out and everything for it....   
  
the sequel will answer all question u have! please dont flame me because of this cuz i could amde an interesting plot and everything and have it continue rough and it would only be about naother 10000words which is like nothing and ull love the sequel....  
  
so ill update on this when the first chapter of the sequel is posted cuz itll have chapter liek my name which is about 3000 words per chapter instead of like 500 which sucks ass...  
  
i hope u guys r reading my name and i hope that u r very confused about the ending.. the sequel will answer it all... so i am ending it with a confusing ending.. i hope u enjoyed the show  
  
There is no good and evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it. 


	24. Long Lost Memories

Dude, this is it. I'm ready to preview my the sequel to this. It will be posted ON CHRISTMAS EVE for you all to enjoy under the title of Long Lost Memory... I will post a link to it at that time on this story.. Email me if you have any questions or whatever.... Also read and review for My Name.... I did make all region and I am planning on fulfilling my promise... So here is the preview for Long Lost Memory...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and do not intend to make any kind of money out of this.  
  
Dedication: To Lauren, my pal forever  
  
I can't believe it. I still can't. A year has passed and that is all I ever think about. It was all a dream. Everything was a dream. The love, the...the sex... I mean, I was gone for three days and I lived a different life. What if it wasn't? What if it was real? What ifs conquer and dement my thoughts.  
  
He professed his love to me that night. The real him. That really happened. Draco Malfoy said he loved me and I loved him. Then why did I run? I ran from my problems, my fears, everything. I ran away from the things that happened in the first place.  
  
Too scared of Polyjuice Potion, I invented something of my own. Despite Professor Snape's best attempts I still excelled at potions. I call it the Life Saver. Maybe it was a what if machine... I laugh at myself now, The Walking dictionary, the smartest girl in Hogwarts, and I couldn't face my problems.  
  
Hogwarts, how I loved Hogwarts. I fled it of course. I finished school at Durmstrang under the name of Phiona Clearwater, pureblood that thought she was a squib.  
  
I graduated with honors under the guidance of the Dark Arts professor. I gained an awesome amount of N.E.W.Ts and graduated to become an Auror.  
  
Here is where we are. My life as Phiona Clearwater and what happened afterward.  
  
Hermione woke up to an irritating sound in her head she knew to be her magical alarm clock. She had her Auror training complete last week and it was her first day on the job.  
  
She said a quick spell to turn her alarm clock off, and started to get ready. She went to her closet and grabbed some jeans and a tank top. She put on her makeup and apperated to the telephone booth.  
  
She went through the process she was so familiar with by now and hurried to her office. On her way to her new office she saw a sign that said all new Aurors should report for a Staff Meeting immediately. Fearing she would be late she ran.  
  
".... that's why you will be paired up with.... May I help you Miss?" Hermione blushed as she realized she was late.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Phiona Clearwater." She said taking the elderly man's hand. He shook her hand, checked his list and told her to have a seat.  
  
She looked around to see something that she wanted to die at seeing. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. She realized the man was speaking again and she tried to listen to him.  
  
"...groups shall be assigned for your first assignments. The file case shall be included and you may begin when you get your group together. This is your final step in becoming full fledged Aurors.  
  
"Group one is......" She tuned this part out until they came to group three when she heard her name first. "Phiona L. Clearwater, Harry J. Potter, Ronald A. Weasley, Draco D. Malfoy, Neville F. Longbottom, Travis D. Park...."  
  
Hermione twiddled with her dark brown hair and took out a mirror to make sure her potion wouldn't reveal her. Blue eyes check. Hair check. Attitude.... She quickly plastered on a smirk as she winked at the blonde haired, green eyed, devil she knew from Durmstrang.  
  
"Well, if we should work together we should get to know one another." Harry told them as he picked up the case file.  
  
"No need for us to know one another, mate." Neville said in a deep voice as he had a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Save the pleasantries, Potter. We all know you as the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Croak." She hit herself on the inside. She had insulted her best friend.  
  
"Phi, we have to work with these dunderheads. Please don't get them started. We might lose brain cells having to listen to them. Except for Malfoy over here. Then again, he fell for a Mudblood so he couldn't have been all too smart."  
  
"Take that back, Park." Ron shouted in Travis's face. I bit my lip so I wouldn't let any emotions show.  
  
"Hermione was a lot more than that." Harry piped in pulling his wand on Travis.  
  
"She's gone Potter. Let it go. No one knows what happened to her. We searched, remember." My sweet Draco. Her heart throbbed at his voice.  
  
"She'll be back one day, helping me." Neville said. I closed my eyes, then opened them again putting my rough exterior on again.  
  
"Helping you? So the Mudblood was a whore too. Should have known. Hey Travis, tell them the policy on Mudbloods in Durmstrang." I told the hottie in the black robes. I myself opted for blood red ones.  
  
"A dead Mudblood is a good Mudblood. Come on Phi. Hey you five, you look at the first half since that's all you can do, together," He snatched the next half, "we'll look at this part. Meet tomorrow in my office at noon."  
  
"Bye boys." I flirted, walking with Travis, looking back at my best friends, then at one particular man. I closed my eyes imagining his lips on mine. I moaned as I reached for platinum hair.  
  
I kissed him with all my might. Then I opened him mouth and felt his hands under my robes and on my skin. It was different. It was not the beautiful soft touch of lace I felt. O opened my eyes to see Travis. I closed my eyes imagining Draco instead, rubbing me under my pants.  
  
He was rubbing me. I moaned, then moaned Draco so quietly that perhaps no one heard... Oh Draco, if only you could be mine...  
  
Draco opened his eyes and did a double take. He heard Hermione's voice in the woman, moaning his name. It wasn't real. Hermione was gone... She would never be his....  
  
A/N: That's only half of the chapter. Email me and tell me what you think.. Remember I will post on Christmas Eve under the title of Long Lost Memory... Totally different concept that is hard to work with so it's not as good as some of the other stories i've written but I wanna broaden my horizons. 


End file.
